Big Things Come In Small Packages
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: He's a heart broken, distraught human and she's been assigned to him...will a girl the size of a pencil ever be able to get through his stubborn head? Along the way to recovery, the two might actually be of use to each other...
1. When One Door Closes, Another Opens

Hey guys! This is going to be a very...strange/different aspect of what kind of writing you've seen by me. I've noticed that there aren't lots of Supernatural stories out there, for Eclare anyways, and I was just wondering, well, maybe I'll give this a shot.** Some of you may consider this Supernatural, but some of you may not which is also cool...Give it a chance! I don't think it is much Supernatural, but it's confusing on defining what it is...just read! :D **Please enjoy the first chapter of "BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER**-SomeoneNamedLiz

**Rated M for:** Mature Language/themes and other**_ stuff _**later on...

* * *

><p><strong><span>BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES-CHAPTER 1<span>**

_**No longer forward nor behind  
>I look in hope and fear;<br>But grateful take the good I find,  
>The best of now and here.<strong>_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Go ahead! Go! Go! You want to be with him, go!" I screamed at her, my blood boiling, my heart racing and worst of all, my hands balled into tightly clenched fists.

I didn't know what I was doing; I was mad, angry, upset, depressed, and furious all at once! I couldn't control my emotions because the one woman whom I loved for years was leaving me for a douche bag with the IQ of a fucking peanut!

What was I supposed to do, put on a fresh cup of tea and watch the fucking food network?

"But Eli-," I cut her off, "Enough with the excuses, Imogen! I'm sick of your lies, I'm sick of your tip toeing around here, I'm sick of **you!** I'm done with the mind games, Imogen, I'm not seventeen anymore! I'm a fucking twenty five year-old grown man and I can take care of myself!"

"Eli, your hands are shaking, just calm down and-," I slammed my fists down on the counter, my chest heaving, as I glared down at my arms, not wanting to scare her, but just wanting her to leave.

"Get out," I whispered, my voice low, but loud enough for her to hear the anger in the tone.

She whimpered, and I shook my head, watching her run up the steps quickly to, what I'm assuming, get all of her belongings. Good, that means that if she's out in an hour I can start to forget her.

_I scoffed, forget her, yeah right._

As I listened to her sniffle from our- well, my room, I opened my cabinet above the stove, taking out my handy dandy bottle of scotch. I popped open the bottle, closing my eyes and inhaling that burning smell.

"Tasty," I muttered, bringing the bottle to my lips, tossing my head back and letting the liquid burn my throat.

I heard a clear of a throat, and I turned to see Imogen, bags in her hands. I smirked at her, pointing to the door, "What? Do you not know where the fucking door is? You've been using it to come through every night around midnight when you're done with him."

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Eli," she whispered, and for a second, I actually thought she meant it.

But, as usual, I smirked, laughing away the pain and waving my hand towards the door while saying drearily, "Yeah yeah, get the hell out of my house!" Imogen gasped, but nonetheless, took a deep breath, and once I heard the door slam, I sighed in relief.

Not that I wanted her gone...but the fact that she actually is gone, made me smile in a sick, twisted, devilish way.

I grabbed the bottle of scotch from the kitchen counter, throwing my head back and chugging down the _**delicious**_ liquid. When the bottle dropped from my lips, I plopped down in my recliner chair, staring at the blank television before me and the remote lying on the couch.

"Imo-," I stopped myself, just remembering that she wasn't here to throw me the remote when it was too far away.

What the fuck am I going to do with myself now?

I sighed, burping when I gasped for air from my drinking. I blinked quickly, thinking that I saw something tiny run across my floor. Just what I needed after the love of my life ditching me for a ditz, but now I get fucking vermin in my house.

"Fucking disgusting vermin," I seethed, but then just shrugged my shoulders, not really caring about it after the thought of little friends running around my house.

Oh well, let it run around, let's see how many fucks I give...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"But mom, why do I have to be assigned to _**that**_?" I asked, pointing to the man with a five o' clock shadow, a bottle of scotch gripped tightly in his hands, and his chest rising up and down gently as he slept.

"Honey, we ask no questions when we're assigned to a human, they choose us. When he saw you run across the room, he chose you," my mother whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder, "But mom, he called me vermin!"

_**Our kind is human too...just, shrunken human.**_

"He didn't know what you were sweetheart and besides, all that you have to do is make him happy. That's your job, remember? Don't forget what you're assigned to him for. We're not here to pick daises and sing, Clare; we're here to make humans happy," she said, smiling, "Which reminds me, I have to get back to your father. Please, just be rational and not nasty like your other assignment."

"Mom, he tried to step on me when I was talking to him!" I yelped and she sighed, "Clare, how many times have I told you that to them, you're basically about the size of a pencil. But, considering your size, more like a pencil that's been sharpened several times."

"Hey! I'm not that short!" I stood on my tippy toes and my mother laughed, patting me on the head, "Go get em' kiddo! Remember, have patience with the humans, especially with ones like these, he seems like an angry one."

I glanced down at my papers, telling me all the information about him.

"Aw, his girlfriend of five years just broke up with him," I mumbled, feeling his pain and already understanding why he is currently in such a depressed state.

"Clare, just because you two are the same age, doesn't mean you're the same height. Now, go on, off to work," she gestured her hands in a way to say "scatter" as I sighed, making my journey up to his recliner chair.

"This...is... ridiculous," I panted heavily on my way up, grabbing onto anything my hands could grasp. My heart raced unevenly as I gripped onto, what's his name again? I think it was Elephant...no, Eligible? No, I can't remember.

When I was finally propped up on his stomach, I balanced myself, since his stomach kept rising from his unsteady sleeping.

Once he was finally still, I backed away a little, smelling the stench of the liquor coming from his breathing. I then pulled out my papers from my bag, looking at his name. Eli, that's it! I was so...so close.

"Eli!" I yelled his name, but he remained asleep.

I began to grow frustrated with his lousy, down beat behavior. Just because he broke up with his girlfriend of five years two hours ago doesn't give him the right to drink himself to sleep, especially when I'm trying to talk to him!

"Eli!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my voice cracking.

I grew frustrated, tears forming in my eyes, always getting the same exact result out of bigger humans.

**Nothing.**

_It's like I don't even exist!_

"Well, might as well make myself comfortable," I muttered, slamming my bag down onto his chest with anger. Sure enough, it had no effect on him. I smiled, jumping onto his chest, cuddling into his comfortable t-shirt.

"I could definitely get used to this," I whispered, and I closed my heavy eyelids, falling asleep to the rocking of his chest, his loud heartbeat thudding against my ears, filling my head...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I groaned, opening my eyes, but then quickly shutting them, the sun nearly blinding me.

My breath reeked of scotch, making me want to vomit, but I was too lazy to even stand up. I sighed, keeping my eyes closed as I walked into the bathroom with heavy steps and a pounding headache.

As I made my way to the front of the mirror in my bathroom, I couldn't help but feel my shirt being tugged on.

My eyebrows tightened, but I shrugged it off, shoving my head underneath the faucet, washing my face. A wave of relief took over my body, restoring it to normal Eli as I sighed, grabbing a towel and washing my face off.

My eyes searched the mirror, looking for any changes overnight.

You know, just in case I inherited the sexy gene that would make my girlfri…ex-girlfriend come back to me, or the gene that doesn't curse me with a smirk that my ex-girlfriend wants to vomit when she sees.

_**But no, I found something...no, someone different.**_

My eyes bulged, seeing a tiny person, gripping onto my collar and screaming out words, but since she was speaking so fast, I could barely hear what she was saying. I gulped nervously, glancing down at her, and I just assumed it was the hangover affecting me. I gripped the...the little person by the back of her dress, and we came eye to eye.

My eyes were still wide, as I heard her speak, "PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID TALL HUMAN! JUST BECAUSE I'M SMALL DOESN'T MEAN I'M YOUR PERSONAL TOY! YOU'RE RIPPING MY DRESS YOU DOPE! LET GO!"

For there on in, everything around me went black...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

What'd you guys think? Continue?

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Little Woman

Wow guys! Your feedback was incredible! But please, if you want more of this story, please keep the reviews coming to let me know you want more! As for that one anon, thank you, you suck too :) Please Enjoy the Second Chapter of "BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER**-SomeoneNamedLiz

Sorry for the delay on this update.

* * *

><p><span>BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES-CHAPTER 2<span>

_**A person's a person, no matter how small they are.**_

"Eli, wake up! Eli!"

Eli flinched, hearing a tiny but firm voice screaming into his right ear. At first, it sounded faint, but as Eli squinted his eyes, noticing he was lying on his bathroom floor, the voice became more realistic.

His eyes bulged when he came eye to eye with; well what looked like to him a small human...a very strange, abnormally, freakish looking small human dressed in a striped dress.

When Eli was fully awake, and aware that this was all real and that he wasn't hallucinating a little human standing before his eyes, he screamed. Not out of fear, but out of the fact that he's obviously going insane.

"AH!" Eli screamed loudly, jolting up from the floor and running around his house, with no destination in particular.

Clare Edwards was growing impatient with his behavior. As he continued to run around his house, Clare made her way up the island in his kitchen, which he kept pacing back and forth by, talking to himself.

"HEY, YOU!" Clare screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing that he clearly heard her for the first time. Clare's fists were by her side, tightened in fury as she asked out of frustration, "Will you stop running around the house like a nutcase? Haven't you ever seen a human before?"

Eli didn't breathe, his chest not rising as his eyes bulged, but he managed to force out through his parted lips, "Y-you talk?"

"Yes idiot, I talk, I breathe, pee and brush my teeth just like all of you humans! I do exactly what you do…I'm just a couple of inches shorter!" She shouted at him, as he slowly and cautiously walked by her, "A couple of inches?"

"Don't make fun of me," Clare pouted, "In my defense you look like a fucking giant so..."

"You curse?" He asked, as Clare's face turned beat red in aggravation, "Are you deaf? I told you I can do everything you do! I heard you cursing with that girl Imogen, so don't tell me you don't do it too when you're angry!"

"You heard me?" Eli whispered, inching closer to her as she nodded, "It's not like we speak a different language! My mom said you humans were smart, but from this end, I feel pretty intelligent right now."

"S-so you talk a-and you...you talk?" Clare was very flustered at the distance between the two as his lips were the size of her face, "Can you please back away a couple of inches and curb your dog breath?"

"Sorry," He apologized, backing up before saying, "So...if you're real, and I'm real...and I'm not dreaming, then why are you here? I mean no offense, but I'm not very big on tiny guests running around my house."

"I'm wanted here, I'm not a guest, you chose me," Clare told Eli as he smirked, scoffing, "Last time I checked, I didn't go on my laptop and order a tiny, curly headed, dress wearing human."

"You know, I didn't order a six foot tall, five o' clock shadowed, heartbroken man either but look at what I'm dealing with now!" Clare shouted, but then immediately placed her hands over her mouth, quickly apologizing, "I am so...so sorry I didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter, why are you here?" Eli asked, growing impatient because Clare had already insulted his relationship, "I'm here...well, when you called me vermin before, last night, you chose me. My job, for a living, and probably forever, is to make sad people or depressed people...like you, happy."

Eli scoffed, "Happy? You? How are** YOU** supposed to make me happy?"

"Love you too," Clare joked, "Listen, this is my second assignment and the last one didn't turn out too well because the last guy almost stepped on me while I was trying to talk to him."

"I'm sorry," Eli whispered, actually meaning it as Clare said, "Well, enough of that talk...let's do something fun, anything you want. Since we have about a year together, you should get used to me being around here."

"A year? Why so long?"

Clare grinned, standing on her toes as she said, "Well, the estimated time for a person to be truly happy in our world is about a year. So, we just figure that a year is long enough to turn that frown upside down."

"So wait, you're going to stick around here until I'm happy?" Eli asked, as Clare nodded, "Kind of my job...and besides, downing drinks until you pass out isn't going to help you Elijah."

"It's Eli, call me Eli," he corrected Clare as she held out her tiny hand and whispered, "I'm Clare Edwards, nice to meet you."

When Eli bent down slightly, he held out his hand, and she giggled, noticing the size difference between their hands. Instead of taking his hand, she smiled, grabbing the tip of his index finger and moving it up and down.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Clare asked questions, but Eli couldn't help but stare at her, admiring her. She was so tiny, so feeble, and brought off this innocent vibe that he was attracted to.

Clare snapped her fingers in front of his face and said, "Earth to Eli! I'm trying to make suggestions, but you being here and staring at me like I'm prey isn't going to help! Can you at least try to stay focused?"

"Sorry, it's just...you look so...," Eli was at a loss for words as Clare growled, "I'm short, I know! You don't have to remind me of the flaw that stands out the most! Geez, you know what, your breath smells like an old drunk man so yeah, take that!"

"I wasn't going to say you were short, I was actually going to say you looked...cute, pretty," he whispered, and Clare blushed, hearing those words coming from a human, a tall one at that.

_**No one, not even one of her own kind has ever told her that.**_

Eli opened his hand, placing it on the island on his kitchen as she gulped, glancing between him and his hand as he smirked, "Come on...don't be shy, I promise I won't crush you."

"O-okay," Clare hesitantly placed her bag on his hand, and then she slowly leaned on his fingertip, placing all of her weight on his hand. Clare felt the warmth coming from his hand and she blushed, loving this foreign feeling.

"So, what do we do now, Clare?" Eli asked Clare as she smiled, clapping her hands together, "whatever you want to do."

"Actually...there is something I would love for you to do with me."

* * *

><p>"O-oh yeah, oh yeah! Right there! Harder! Harder!" Clare rolled her eyes as she held onto Eli's strands of hair, sitting on his shoulder, listening to the barbaric noises coming from Imogen's "boyfriend's" house.<p>

"Can we please leave? You got what you wanted, but this isn't fun," Clare whispered to Eli as he "shh'd" her and Clare laughed, "Dude, do you get some sick thrill out of listening to your ex-girlfriend be pleasured by another man?"

"No, but I do get a sick thrill knowing that I made her scream louder," Eli told Clare as she shivered from the cold weather and Eli sighed, "Oh right, you're not warm enough. Here, get in here."

"In the pocket of your leather jacket?" She asked, as Eli nodded, "Just jump in...I'm sure it's warm."

Clare shrugged her shoulders, jumping into his pocket and sure enough, the space was warmer than ever. She grinned, curling into his pocket, resting her eyes, as Eli said, "Don't get too comfortable, I want you to spy on them."

"If you think I'm here to record this woman screaming her brains out during sex, you can surely dream the fuck on," Clare told Eli truthfully, not to sound mean but this wasn't what she was here to do.

_**But, if he said it would make him happy, she would have no other choice.**_

"Language, you don't want me to cut your tongue off now do you?" Eli joked with her, trying to lighten up the mood as Clare fought back to his wittiness, "If you ever put your hands anywhere near my mouth I'll make sure that they end up your ass."

"You know, you talk a lot of smack for a five inch tall woman," Eli whispered, as Clare nodded, "...I get that a lot. Hey, they stopped moaning...Do you think they're done or-?"

Clare immediately stopped talking when the moaning increased, and Eli glanced through the window, then slumped down against the side of the house, "Nope, they just switched positions."

"Seriously dude, why are you basically torturing yourself like this? She's obviously moved on, why don't you?" Clare asked Eli, just wanting to knock some sense into him before they catch him looking through the window like a creeper and possibly send him to jail.

"It's not that easy Clare, she was my everything. I thought, I thought I was going to propose to her, marry her, have kids with her, grow old with her...she was, well, I thought she was the one," he whispered, and Clare flinched, feeling a drop of cold water hit her head.

She was about to protest about the weather, until she noticed it wasn't the weather. It was just Eli's tears streaming down his face, hitting Clare on her head, then dripping down to her dress.

"Aw Eli, don't cry," Clare wiggled her way out of his tiny pocket, and she glanced up at him, standing on his shoulder, "D-don't let her control your future, Eli. Lead your own way on a new path. I've seen so many people have their pasts drag them down and I know you're hurting, probably will be hurting for a long time, but please, at least try to find a happy place."

Eli was unresponsive, just glaring out into what seemed like outer space.

"Eli," she whispered, as he sniffled, tears hitting his shirt as Clare felt tears forming in her eyes for him. She couldn't help but feel how he feels, and even though she's being quite of a hypocrite, she can't not try to comfort him.

_**It was an instinct for her.**_

Eli glared at the trees and houses across the street, the only noises heard were the faint moaning coming from the house and the heavy sobs coming from Clare. She felt so bad, so horrible that a person could do something to hurt Eli like Imogen did.

"I'll never get over her," he whispered, and Clare sighed, leaning into his neck, her curls brushing up against his skin as he smirked, "B-but, i-if I can't get over her, or get her back, at least I have you...right?"

"I know I'm not as good as Imogen, or as tall as her for the record, but I will most definitely be here for awhile Eli. I don't really plan on going anywhere besides wherever you go, so to answer your question, yes, you have me," Clare told Eli, wiping away her tears as Eli sniffled, standing to his feet.

Clare gripped onto Eli's hair for balance, and they both glanced at the house before them. Eli took in a deep breath, and Clare was shocked when she heard him whisper, "She was my past, I thought she was my present...but, it's time to move on. She's moved on, and now it's my turn. Come on Clare."

* * *

><p>"GO TO THE RIGHT CLARE, THE RIGHT! NO, YOUR OTHER RIGHT! A LITTLE TO THE LEFT, YOU ALMOST GOT IT! OH YEAH!" Eli screamed at Clare as she hopped up and down repeatedly on the "A" button of the game cube controller.<p>

"Can't we play something different? This is more of a workout than fun for me," Clare heaved out as Eli smirked, "Oh right...sorry, I actually forgot about how much this is on you. Here, why don't we have some ice cream or something? Do you eat that or do you eat different stuff?"

"I normally eat raccoon's, oh and shark! Those are my two favorite," Clare joked with Eli as his eyebrows quirked up, "I-I really don't have those nor will I ever cook them for you, so I guess you'll have to settle for my junk food."

"I was just kidding Eli, I eat what you eat," She smiled up at him as he held out his hand, jumping into it while chuckling, "Now...what do you like, chocolate or vanilla?" Eli smirked, watching as Clare pondered a fake beard while saying, "I like both... surprise me!"

Clare was different, rare, definitely rare, but unique in some sense to Eli. She was spontaneous, and for her height, he was shocked to see how happy she was the way she is. Clare faced the living room as Eli mixed both of her favorite flavors together, and when he was done with both of their bowls, Eli placed them on the island in the kitchen.

"Turn around," Eli whispered and Clare smiled, "That's so cool! You mixed them! Ah! I can definitely get used to this!"

As Eli picked up his spoon, digging into his mixed ice cream flavors, he watched as Clare struggled to grab onto the spoon. She growled in frustration, jumping up and down to try to get a hold of the end of the spoon.

"I-I can't reach it!" Clare's voice was strained as Eli scoffed, "Sorry, I guess I have to get different utensils and well...different, everything. You can use your fingers for now I guess?"

"Okay," She said, and now her only problem was that the bowl was too big for her to even reach. Eli watched in amazement as she jumped up the side of the bowl, and he gasped, as everything took a turn for the worst and she landed into the bowl of ice cream.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Clare screamed out while trying to hold back her tears and Eli's eyes widened, not knowing what to do as Clare screeched, "Pick me up! It's f-freezing!"

Eli hesitantly grabbed her by the back of her dress, not wanting to hurt her as the tiny body shook frantically in his hand. He sighed, not knowing what to do besides grab a napkin and try his best to keep her warm.

"What should I do?" Eli asked her, as her lips were now a shade of purple, while she stuttered, "S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-old."

Eli placed her on the couch, and as she continued to shiver, he lit the fireplace up in front of her. After a few moments, he noticed that nothing has changed so he sat on the couch next to her, and placed her in the crook of his shoulder.

_She was limp, just shivering against his body._

"What? Have you not heard of snuggling?" He asked her, and she smiled lightly, gripping onto the collar of his shirt.

Eli couldn't believe what he was doing, nor did he know what would become of this odd friendship. Whether she would disappear one day or not, but what he did know was that he didn't plan on losing her anytime soon.

Clare was snuggling and cuddling into the crook of his neck. Her frantic, chilled breaths were causing goose bumps to rise on his spine. He smirked, patting her tiny back with his finger as she soon fell asleep, to the rocking of his chest...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews to continue? :)<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Get Back Out There

Hey guys! I can't believe this story is such a hit...it's quite amazing. I'm glad that I took a chance with going for it on this one. Like I said, I'm not experienced in this area so give me time. Please Enjoy The Third Chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

B.T.W.- All of you guys are asking "How are they going to be able to do this if Clare's small?" It's funny actually, because, if you want to find out how, you're going to have to keep on reading... ;)

**IMPORTANT NOTE-** If you want to see Clare/Eli's height difference to imagine it better, go to my profile and watch the trailer for "The Secret World Of Arrietty"

* * *

><p><strong><span>BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES-CHAPTER 3<span>**

_**Each of us is a star that shines with the rest. Sometimes we twinkle alone, but whenever you feel like you're about to lose your own sparkle, don't worry, I'm here to add a glow.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Come on man, come out with us! Just one night. We heard you and what's her face finally broke up, so, why not throw a party to celebrate?" Adam asked me on the other line of my phone as I heard a tiny groan from the couch, watching as Clare started to wake up, "I-I uh...you know, I'm actually quite alright with just hanging out at my place."

"Stop lying to yourself, we all know you've been drinking and moping around your house ever since it happened. It wouldn't surprise me if you were staring at the door waiting for Imogen to come back to you," Adam joked as I sighed, knowing that if Clare hadn't come into my life, that's what I probably would've been doing.

"Have a little faith in me. Besides, if I wanted to go out with you so I can be the third wheel with you and Fiona, I would've called you ahead of time," I responded sarcastically as Adam sighed, probably pitying me, "Dude, just one night. Only for a couple of hours, who knows, maybe you'll get lucky?"

"I don't want anybody to sleep with Adam, I just want Imogen back," when I let those words slip from my mouth, tears started to form in my eyelids as my throat tightened uncomfortably, "I know that it hurts a lot right now man, but the pain, the heart ache, it'll go away...trust me. You need a distraction, to get away for a little while."

"But I already have-," Adam cut me off, "Don't tell me about your imaginary friends Eli, you have no one at that big house of yours, so stop moping around tonight and around nine, meet me at Fiona's condo. She's throwing a party, inviting a bunch of people, meaning hot women that you've probably never met...come on, it's like an all you can eat buffet here!"

I laughed, not being able to hide my smirk as my best friend tried to drag me into going back out _**there, **_back into the world where nothing but trouble happens.

"No thanks man, I actually have a friend," I whispered, as I watched Clare's tiny body stand up on my couch. She stretched, letting out an exhausted yawn as Adam broke my staring, "Oh yeah, who? What's her name?"

"Clare," I said, as Adam cooed, "Ohhhh Clare eh? What does she look like? Tall and blonde? Ten inch heels to top it off?"

I smirked, as my eyebrows scrunched together, "Uh...not exactly."

"You made her up didn't you Eli?" He asked as I sighed, "You really aren't going to give up so yeah, I'll be there. Just promise me that you're not going to try and set me up with anyone, that's the last thing I need."

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

* * *

><p>"Wait, so this place you're going to tonight...will girls be there?" Clare asked Eli as he shrugged his shoulders, fixing his tie, "Honestly Clare, I don't even want to go. I'm just going for Adam, not anybody else."<p>

"Well, I guess if you're going to have fun then I have no other choice then to give you permission to go. Have fun," Clare spoke drearily, her tone of voice low, as Eli smirked at her, "Are you crazy? You'r'e coming with me, I'd die without someone to talk to."

"No one can see me Eli, if they do, the king would kill me. Literally, it's one of our rules!" Eli grinned at Clare, observing her flustered cheeks and her messy sleep hair. He eyed her from her curls, to her scrunched dress, to her tattered flats.

"No one will see you Clare, I just want to be with somebody. Imogen used to-, you see, when their was a party, she used to...come, with me...," Eli's sentence trailed off, tears forming in his eyelids as Clare sighed, "Of course I'll go Eli, but not as a replacement, as a new friend. Right?"

"That's right Clare, I'm not going to let her get in the way of my new start. Oh, and my friend makes clothes, as sick as this sounds, for mice. He does a pretty good job, so maybe I was thinking if you don't want to spend your full year with me in that dress-," Clare cut Eli off, "Do you not like my dress? Do I really look that ugly?"

Clare glanced in the mirror, a sad tension filling the air as Eli stood next to her, "You're beautiful Clare...don't let any other giant tell you otherwise."

Her cheeks flushed, her tiny hormones raging as she jumped onto his shoe, gripping onto his laces, "I have clothes back at my home Eli, I can get some more when you're sleeping tonight."

"I can take you there if you like," Eli offered, but Clare giggled at his weak attempt, "You can't fit where I live, sorry Eli."

"I won't take that to offense, considering our size difference. I thought that would be quite complicated," Eli mummered, and before opening the door, he bent down to Clare's height, holding out his hand.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked her, smirking, and Clare slowly gripped onto his thumb, before standing firmly on top of his hand. His palms were sweaty, and just by the nervous look in his eye, Clare couldn't help but ask, "What are you thinking about Eli?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"Dude! I'm so glad you could make it! I thought you were just fucking with me and Fiona even bet me ten bucks you were going to be a no show. But, since you're here, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Adam grabbed onto my hand before I could protest, and I felt Clare wiggle around in my jacket pocket.

"Adam," I hissed, but he couldn't hear me through the blasting music as he handed me a drink, then stood me in front of a brown haired girl, about the same height as me. Her smile was forced, as Adam introduced us, "Eli, this is Bianca, she just got out of a bad relationship. Bianca, this is Eli, and he just got out of a long time relationship. Have fun!"

"Wait!" We both shouted, reaching our hands out for Adam, but our fingers clashed instead.

Bianca quickly pulled away, glancing up at me shyly, as I scratched the back of my head, "I'm sorry about Adam, he sets me up to try and get me to move on. Truth be told, I'm only here for him."

"And I'm only here for Fiona, but...do you want to maybe dance? I don't see the harm in that, we don't have anything else to do," Bianca offered, and the frightened look in her eyes when I raised my hand made me ask, "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Let's just dance, okay?" She grabbed my hand, leading me further into the sea of drunk, tangled people.

Her hips were grinding against my groin, as she pulled me closer, keeping my body in rhythm with hers. Bianca's placed her hands on my chest, stroking her sharp nails over my shirt gently as I smirked, making assumptions about this woman, "You look like the type of person for a one night stand..."

"And you look like the stereotypical goth who still hasn't moved on from high school, wearing the same pair of skinny jeans," She said seductively in my ear, her fingers raking through my hair as she placed a kiss on my neck, and I quickly moved away from her, "L-Listen you're a really awesome person, outrageously beautiful, but I'm still not over my ex, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I can **make** you get over her," Bianca slowly moved her right hand over my thigh, inching closer towards my groin as I whimpered, "J-Just leave me alone, alright? If I wanted to be touched, I'd buy a prostitute."

"Ouch!" Bianca screeched, jumping away from me as I asked, "What?"

"Something just pocked me," She said, her eyes wide, searching my body for any sign of a sharp object as I saw a fork poking out of my jacket pocket.

Clare.

I smirked, saying, "It was lovely dancing with you Bianca, but I must go. Have a good night!"

My body rushed into Adam's bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me as I took Clare out of my pocket, placing her on the sink. She was smiling up at me, blushing, her hair all tasseled from how hot it must be in my pocket. I couldn't help but laugh at how she managed to poke Bianca with a fork that is five inches taller than her.

"You're something Clare," I mumbled, as she giggled, "You didn't want her, so I just thought...maybe you needed a little help on disposing her."

"Well, thank you for your concern Clare, but I was handling it quite fine on my own," Clare looked at me, eyes widening slightly as I sighed in defeat, "Alright, you got me. What was I supposed to do, hit her? She's a girl."

"Which, is why I was allowed to do it," Clare poked my hand, a tiny shot of pain occurring as I smirked at her, "What would I do without you Clare?"

"Probably end up a lonely old pedophile watching children run around a pre-school playground," I chuckled at her attempt to make me laugh.

Clare was definitely too short for me, but let me tell you, if she was my height, I would go after her without any hesitation. The way her perfect, tiny little auburn curls fell to her shoulders, the way her smile made me smile, and how could I forget those intoxicating blue eyes.

"Can we go home now? I'm spent," Clare sighed, as I smiled, "Alright, I think I'm all partied out too."

I slipped Clare into my jacket pocket, as I felt her shift around to get comfortable. I quickly gripped onto the bathroom doorknob, my mind set on leaving as quickly as I came. I jumped, my chest bumping into Adam, as he screamed over the music, "Leaving so soon?"

"My stomach is acting up man, I think it's the beer," I lied smoothly, as Adam sighed, "Alright dude, I'll see you in a couple of days, just try to get back out there you know?Move on, Imogen is nothing but a bad memory now."

"Alright, I'll call you and we'll meet up, or something," We exchanged our handshake, grinning goofily as Adam said, "You know where the door is, and oh! How did it go with Bianca?"

"I think we left off with a...sharp feeling."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"So what do you do for a living Eli? Do you work?" I asked him, as his button down shirt was unbuttoned, and he had his tie dangling lazily around his neck. I gulped, trying to make a conversation instead of staring like an idiot at his toned chest.

"I used to write back in high school, had a passion for it actually. I tried to write, but uh, Imogen always seemed to get in the way, so I just gave up. She didn't think I was that good, hell, I don't even think I was that good," Eli scoffed, putting down a small bowl of ice cream in front of me as I said softly, "I'm sure your writing is superb Eli, can I read one of your works? If you don't mind of course."

"It's funny how you mention that, because uh, last night when you were sleeping, I got a burst of inspiration and just jotted stuff down. It's only about a page, but I think it's okay. Here, come over here," Eli patted his leg, as I sat on his thigh, waiting for the document to pop up on his computer.

"Here it is, now read from the word "She"," I followed Eli's orders, and my jaw couldn't stop itself as it dropped, his words invading my head...

He was letting me read his _diary. _

_**Dear Computer Notebook, **_

**_She's different than the others, kind, gentle, meek, and fragile. I've been through the dark, I've even been through the artificial light, but what I need help in is finding the real light. I want to be able to be outside without my heart feeling as if it's going to explode and shatter into a million pieces onto the floor. My chest tightens every time I think about her, and sometimes, I feel like I might go into cardiac arrest. But then I look at her, she's small, awkwardly petite, her blue eyes glistening, even when they're closed...something about her makes my stomach flip, something about her makes me smile. I don't know if it's my mind playing tricks on me, or if she's actually here. But, for the mean time, I'll happily plea insanity with this little woman any day..._**

**_Eli 1/21/12_**

I gulped, looking up at Eli, "Y-You wrote this last night?"

He smirked, "Yeah, I just thought...and I needed to write it down, so I created my own little journal that I'll write in everyday. Everything is a new beginning for me, which means, I'm going to act out my emotions on paper from now on, fuck the physical way."

"U-Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but who or what was this about? I'm a little confused," I mumbled, as he sighed, "Well, I um, as weird as this sounds, when you were sleeping on my neck yesterday, I just got a boost of inspiration staring at you. I'm sorry if you feel weirded out."

I giggled, "Eli it's adorable that you find me adorable. I kind of feel like your daughter or something..."

"Yeah...daughter, that's_ exactly_ what I was going for."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;D <strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Truth Be Told

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts/subscriptions! They make me very happy, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. But, I've spent my last weekend writing because I badly needed it! Therefore, Please Enjoy The Fourth Chapter Of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><span>Big Things Come In Small Packages-Chapter 4<span>

**_The rain falls regardless if you have a coat or none. But one thing always holds true, somewhere, someone's willing to get soaked with you. Rain or shine, I'll be with you._**

**CLARE**

"...But Dad, he's just-, he's lost," I tried to hold up Eli's part, but my father was just so convinced he was a bad person, "Clare Edwards, just because you and that _**thing**_ are the same age does not give you permission to like him! He is nothing but a no good, tall human who wants to step on you! You do your job for one year, then you leave. That is it, do you hear me young lady?"

"Yes Dad, but-," He cut me off, like I was a child, "No buts! And do not even think about telling him how you can be like one of_ them_! You are what you are, nothing or no one shall change that. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, but-," Once again, I was cut off, as if what I had to say didn't matter, "Good, now that that's clear, you may go back to him. But you let him know that you are who you are, you're not changing. Tell him, or I will."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

I woke up, rubbing my eyes, only to see a tiny body sitting Indian-style on my chest, sobbing.

Clare's back was facing me, and I could see her face buried in her lap. She was hugging her knees tightly, hysterical cries escaping her lips as I cleared my throat, only to hear Clare sniffled, "I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"N-no, no of course not. I just, had a nightmare," I whispered, not daring to move because I knew she seemed like she was in such a fragile state. Her tiny body shaking, her cries echoing the quiet house.

"Hey-, you're always happy, what's wrong?" She ignored my question, answering with a "I want ice cream. Can I have some cookie dough? Do you have that Eli?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. Are you sure you want that for breakfast? I can make you pancakes if you like."

"Is that a short joke?" She spat, and my eyes widened, "N-No, it's not a short joke at all. I was just saying I can make you pancakes! It is the morning after all, I was just offering."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just...having a bad day is all," She whimpered, as I sat up slightly, but she only curled into my shirt, "What happened? Come on Clare, you know all about me. You've seen me at my worst, now I want to help you at your worst like you helped me."

"M-My dad found out about the computer diary you have. I-I was telling one of my friends about it in my room, because I thought it was really sweet of you to write that stuff about me. No one has ever really acknowledged me like you do, so I just had to tell someone. I thought I could trust my friend, but the second he left, he told my dad about it," Clare was in tears by this time, and I asked, "W-What did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's what he said. He told me that I could never tell you the...truth, about us, about our kind. I was going to Eli, sooner or later, because you're the only tall human who hasn't threatened to step on me yet," She smiled at me, and I stroked my finger through her curls, calming her down.

Silence filled the room, and I decided to break it with a question, "What is the truth about your kind? You can tell me Clare, I won't judge you or anything."

"It's not about us, it's about how I can be like you one day. It's just, my father ordered me not to tell you how that can happen. But making you happy this whole year would be so much easier if I was like you," Clare whispered, as I asked, "What can I do to make you as tall as me? I'll do whatever, although, as strange as this might sound to you, you're perfect the way you are. You don't have to be as tall as me to make me happy."

"You're charming Eli, really," she joked, the blood rushing to her cheeks as I smiled, "I am what I am Clare, a liar who tells the truth."

"What does that mean?" I smirked, "You're too curious Clare...just talk to me. Tell me what's on that mind of yours."

The room became eerily quiet as Clare sat on my chest, curled up in my v-neck shirt, the only noise to be heard was the beating of our hearts. It was moments like these where I'd love for Clare to be as big as I am, that way I would be able to wrap my arms around her, to comfort my _friend. _

"In order for me to...to be like one of you, we have to...we have to..."

Her tiny heart was racing, the reason I knew this, I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. She was tiny, barely as tall as pencil, weighed less than a feather, but the way her heart worked was ridiculous when she was nervous.

"Eli, it's going to take lots of time-," I cut her off, "I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Y-You have to...okay, I'm just going to spit it out and say it," Clare said, racking her fingers through her hair as she looked up at me, "Promise me you won't laugh, and after I say it, you forget about it because I know it'll never happen."

"Try me Clare."

"We...you and I, have to...love each other."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>Short chapter, yes I know :3<p>

**Reviews?**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the interesting feedback! (reviews/alerts/subscriptions)! I want to make this story about five, six more chapters. You'll get a chance to feel the Eclare growing, do not fret. Please Enjoy The Fifth Chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><span>Big Things Come In Small Packages<span>**

**_We take the same road in life now but somewhere the road might branch out. I'd take my road and you'd take yours but I'll be forever glad that once in my life, our paths crossed._**

**ELI **

"It's stupid, I know. Just forget I ever said it," Clare whispered, sniffling in the process as I smirked, "Clare, it's a lot, you know...love. It takes a nasty, painful toll on you when it doesn't work out. Why don't we just be friends? I like what we have between us."

"I get it Eli, you don't want to love a little twit," I shook my head, "Clare, if anything, you're the only little twit I'd love."

"Can we please change the subject?" She asked, her blue eyes being wiped of tears with the nail of my finger, "Sure. Why don't you and I take a little trip out today? I want to show you this park, I think you'd love it."

"O-okay, sounds good."

* * *

><p>Eli and Clare had spent the day at his favorite park, twirling around in the leaves, lying on his favorite hill that had a view of the sunset perfectly. Clare was currently lying down on Eli's chest, the two both staring out into the sky.<p>

"It's beautiful," Clare whispered, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's because you've been hiding way...way too long," Eli suggested, as she shook her head, her curls ruffling, "I think it's because I'm so used to the tiny life, you know? I'm always below you, while you tower over me in your gigantic ways."

Eli chuckled, "You know, from over here, you just look extremely small."

"Don't test me Goldsworthy, I can do things you wouldn't believe that small people can do," Eli's curiosity suddenly got the best of him as he leaned up on his elbows, asking, "And what might those things be?"

"I can...run really fast, I can...down a milkshake in less than thirty seconds, I'm pretty thug in my place," Clare shrugged the imaginary dirt off her shoulder, as Eli smirked, "Oh Edwards, you have talents I only dream of having."

"Hey, I'm still trying to find my way in this big place," Clare glanced around, seeing the trees and the setting sun blaring into her sensitive eyes, "Ah! It burns!" Clare dug her head into Eli's shirt, "What's wrong Edwards? Can't take the sun?"

"It hurts my eyes! If you look at it in the rays, for more than five seconds, my eyes feel like they're going to explode," She over exaggerated, as Eli picked something out of his pocket, then held it out for her, "I got you something that I think you'd like."

Clare clenched her eyes shut, rubbing them tiredly, before getting a glimpse at a tiny toothbrush, "This Clare...is your very first toothbrush for my house. Since you will be staying at the Goldsworthy manor, I've decided that you're going to need a toothbrush. I also bought a bowl, a couple of spoons, all fit for you."

"You know Eli, if I had bad breath you could've just told me," she joked, but when Eli's face flushed with embarrassment, she immediately apologized, "Come on Eli, you know I'm just kidding. But thank you, for caring so much, it means a lot to me. You don't have to do all this."

"I don't have to, you're right, but I do it because I want to."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"Why don't we hangout? Come on Eli, you promised we'd get together and play video games, or watch a movie," Adam kept begging me on the other line as I glanced at Clare, who had passed out from a sugar rush on my couch.

"Alright, you know what, come over...I'll order a pizza, and then we can watch some gore movie," I picked up the bowl of ice cream Clare and I split, only to place it in the sink.

I couldn't help but smirk at Clare, who was lying on the arm of the couch, her lips slightly parted, "Clare...Clare come on, wake up."

_She was out cold. _

"Alright then," I slowly lifted her by her petite body, placing her in my, what looked like ginormous hand, as she stirred lightly, but didn't wake up. I smiled, grateful that she hasn't woken up.

I crept up the steps, and brought her to my bed, removing the blankets, only to place her on my pillow. She immediately snuggled into the pillow, a smile on her face as I pulled the blanket over her body, up to her neck.

"Sleep well," I placed the lightest, feather kiss to her forehead. Even though it looked like I was going to eat her head off, considering my lips were as big as her entire head, the gesture made my heart flutter.

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

"I'm coming Adam, geez-," My body froze, the blood in my veins turned cold, coming eye to eye, with a teary-eyed, shaking Imogen.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm running out of ideas quickly for this story-so please help me out here! Leave ideas or any contribution you can in a review, if you want this story to go on! :)<strong>_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Confused To A Whole New Level

Hey guys! Wow...long time no update, eh? Well, hope ya'll are doing okay, and getting better since school is almost over! Only fifty or so days left...this is an exciting thing! lol Anyways, I apologize for not updating this in a long time, you guys deserve this chapter and I am well overdue with it. So please, enjoy the sixth chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Things Come In Small Packages<strong>_

_**I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so eventually you trust no one but yourself. And sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together.**_

Eli glared at the innocent_ creature_ before him, as he showed no emotion towards her. He wasn't going to let her crack his happiness, and he was most certainly not going to invite her back inside, no matter how hard it was raining or how loud her teeth were chattering.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was dripping with anger, as Imogen was taken aback, wondering why he wasn't welcoming her with open arms. After all, they did date for a very long time, and even she thought they respected each other enough to at least have a friendship if they broke up.

But that was not the case here.

_Imogen had left Eli for another man, leaving him broken, torn, and most importantly...all alone. _

"What? I can't come back to see how you're doing?" Eli could tell she was lying, and this puzzled him. If she had such a strong, handsome, rich guy who swept her off her feet, then why was she here? Why was she standing at his doorstep?

"Why are you here Imogen?" her body shivered at the chill from his voice, as he smirked, "Standing there with your chattering teeth, and fake blue lips, won't let me let you inside here. So please, if you will, get off my property before I call the police."

"Are you serious Eli?" she asked, crossing her arms as he chuckled, "You're not mine anymore, you're nothing to me...I'm living my life now Imogen, and you're disrupting my soon to be guys night. Now if you will, please leave."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Me?" Eli crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her with a keen eye, before exploding, "I am not the one who abandoned a guy when he was in need, I wasn't the one who left a person shattered in a million pieces on the fucking floor! I wasn't the one who cheated, and I was MOST DEFINITELY not the one who is looking like a schmuck standing on their doorstep!"

Tears streamed down Imogen's face, as he smirked, "Cry all you want, but nothing will make me feel bad for you. Not even if you got hit by a fucking truck!"

Eli's heart sunk, realizing he went too far, but it was too late. The words had slipped from his mouth, and he couldn't take it back. She choked back a sob, and whimpered, "I-I thought...I-I just wanted to...I only came here to see how you were doing. I see you haven't been taking your medication."

"Medication?" he slammed his fists on the door, before pointing a shaking finger at her, "Just because I'm yelling, doesn't mean it's because I haven't taken my medication! Any normal person yells, and it's okay...but when a bipolar person yells, hold up! Stop the cars! Stop the sun from rising-Houston, we have a fucking problem!"

"Eli, maybe I should come in and I'll take care of-," when she tried to push herself into the house, something inside Eli snapped, as he pushed her roughly by her two fragile shoulder blades, sending her to the desolate ground.

"Imogen, I'm so sorry-," when he tried to reach for her hand to help her up, she shook her head, standing to her feet, "Y-you need help Eli...go seek it."

"You know, I was doing fine without you! Clare is a hundred times better than you!" Eli shouted, as Imogen froze in her tracks, the rain pouring down on her broken body, "Who's Clare?"

Eli wanted to hurt her, just like she hurt him, "...oh, you know...just the girl I'm sleeping with. Oh yeah, she's fucking insane in bed. She doesn't just lie there and moan like a robot, she appreciates me."

But the way she reacted, hurt Eli even more, because she wasn't a tad angered by his words, "Well, I-I hope you're happy Eli. I hope she makes you happy."

"She makes me happier than you ever did," he spat, as she nodded, the tears clashing with the pouring rain, "Good to know Eli, have a good life."

And with that, Imogen was gone, as if she was never here. But as Eli took a deep breath, to sink down to the ground of his porch, he let the rain soak his clothes. His heart was beating rapidly, and his skin was burning from the outburst that had just occurred.

He breathed heavily, trying to get air into his lungs before he had a panic attack, as he felt a little weight on his shoulder, "Are you okay Eli?"

Eli smirked, leaning his head on his house, as he turned to see Clare, perched up on his shoulder. She had tiny bags underneath her eyes, but she still managed to keep a smile on her face, "I-I'm...I don't know Clare, I'm numb I guess. I'm numb...and guilty."

"I heard the whole fight you know," she whispered, sitting Indian style on his shoulder blade, as Eli groaned, "I hope you're not mad about what I said to Imogen...I just needed a name to fill in the person who I was currently seeing. Yours was the only one that popped up in my head, so I hope you're not offended by it."

"It's cool," Clare tugged at his hair to stand up, as she said, "If you need me, I'm only a name call away."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Eli asked, turning his body to see Clare sigh, before responding, "I-I um...I have to go back to my home for a little while. There's stuff going on, little people stuff...that you don't know about, so I'll see you around?"

"Um...y-yeah, I guess so."

As Clare disappeared from Eli's vision, he couldn't help but feel an invisible wire connecting the two, and when she left, he could've sworn he felt a rough tug...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Hey Clare, how's the human doing?"

I looked at Owen, as he sat down next to me, playing with the tennis ball in his hands, "He just had a yelling competition with his ex, so I didn't want to stay there. You know how I get when people yell."

"Reminds you of your parents when they fight, huh?" I nodded, "It just pains me to see anyone yelling at each other. There's no need to yell, you know? Just sit down, and have a rational discussion. Yelling just ruins everything; you, the person you're shouting out, and the people around you."

"I get it," Owen threw a stick in the pond, as he said, "When my dad used to beat me, I always wished he'd yell. But in a sick way, I wanted the abuse more than the yelling, because when he hit me, I didn't have to look him in the eye...but when he yelled, I had no choice."

"Oh Owen," I placed my hand on his shoulder, as he cleared his throat, and straightened out his back, "It's better though now, ever since we met. I remember when you found me here, with my busted lip, and all you did was cry for me."

He scoffed, and I sighed, "Hey, you were bleeding, I was only six, and I didn't know what to do. Blood creeped me out, and you scared me in general because I heard you were a bully."

"Does blood still creep you out?" he asked, and I nodded, "When it comes from other people, yes."

"Interesting," I watched as Owen stood up, and chucked the tennis ball out into the water, before looking down at me, "You know, we haven't hung out together in a while since this new human...is he that 'fun' to be around?"

"He's...he's hard to figure out," I admitted, standing up beside him, as he asked, "Not as hard to figure out as me, right?"

"You guys both have an equal amount of toughness and hard head syndrome to you," he smiled, glancing at my lips, as a blush creeped up on my face. He quickly apologized, claiming he was distracted, while my heart fluttered to its own accord, "Want to go for a swim?"

"Now?" I asked, as he nodded, "Come on...it's an indoor pond, what more could you ask for Edwards?"

"I don't know, a bathing suit," I slapped his chest playfully, as he threw his shirt off, and said, "Who needs a bathing suit when you have skin?"

I watched, a smile creeping up on my face as my best (guy) friend leaped into the water, a gigantic splash covering my body from head to toe. My clothes stuck to my skin as he surfaced to the top, "So Edwards, you coming for a swim or what? It's not like you can go back to that Eli dude covered in water anyways. You'll have to change...take a shower...get your hair all pretty again...just give yourself a break, you're doing a good job with him."

My lips tilted from side to side, as I groaned, "Alright...I give in."

It was great, spending time with my best friend. I missed him a lot, and I needed my time with him. He's the only person who can keep me sane sometimes, and keep me in my place. It's funny how we both complete each other, but as we continued to splash each other, all I could think about was Eli and if he was okay...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"No Adam, you don't fucking get it! She's parading around with him, then coming back to my house looking like a lost fucking puppy! No, it just doesn't work that way!" I shouted, as Adam sipped his coffee, "Maybe she really just came over because she cares about you."

"...So what you're saying is, I just ruined my chance of keeping her as a friend in my life?" I asked, as he nodded, "Yup."

"I don't care," I chuckled, hopping up on the island in my kitchen, while saying, "I have someone else in my mind...I don't need Imogen."

"Are you sure about that? I mean dude, maybe you should take your medication. One day I have mopey, 'I want Imogen back' Eli, and now I have 'I don't give one shit about her' Eli. Which one do I believe?" I glanced at my best friend, before chucking my beer at the kitchen wall, watching the glass shatter, "I-I don't know who I am anymore...I don't know what I want...I just...don't know."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short, reviews? :)<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. They're Both A Little Insane

Hey guys! How ya'll doing tonight? Good? Bad? *taps microphone*. Anyways, I apologize for my weirdness...I've just been having an odd few days and need to let it loose. Besides that, I wish I could thank all of you personally, but your reviews make me so happy. So thank you for that! Please Enjoy the Seventh Chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Things Come In Small Packages<strong>_

**CLARE**

"S-stop! S-s-stop it Owen! It tickles! Stop!" I squealed, as Owen trapped me beneath him on the dock by the pond. He continued to roam his fingers on my sides, proking and proding around, as he smiled down at me, finally stopping to my pleas.

"Thank you," I breathed out at him, my wet curls sticking to my face as I said, "and I must say, you do a really good job at making me look like complete shit in less than thirty seconds."

"Oh, come on Edwards, I haven't seen you smile or get red in the face like that ever since that Eli human," his blue eyes gazed into mine, water droplets oozing from his body, dripping onto my face, but I didn't mind one bit.

I smiled, "Well, you always know how to make me smile, even when we were little."

"The tickle monster only works for so many people," he admitted, cocking his head to the side, as I bit back my bottom lip, "So Clare...what's on your mind?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just being pinned down by my best friend on the side of a pond as he asks me how I'm doing...you know, the usual," he chuckled, "Oh Edwards, I can't take you."

He loosened his grip on my wrists, before tracing light circles on my arms, something he always did ever since we were kids. After he got abused by his father, he'd run his way to my house, and I'd let him in thruogh the window. We'd sit on my bed together, and cuddle, while watching the sun rise. He'd always trace tiny circles on my arms, then whisper, "You're so perfect Clare, I'd never let anyone put a hand on you and ruin you like my father."

"Are you okay?" I asked Owen, placing my hand on his cheek, as a tear slid down his face, "Y-yeah, just...just bad memories."

"Hey," I sat up, as Owen knealed beside me, while I spoke softly, "Hey, you know you can talk to me Owen...any time, any place. I'll be there, we made a promise to each other, I'll never break it."

He nodded, looking down at the floor, and he cleared his throat, "I-I just...I don't want to talk anymore to you."

"What?"

My heart dropped, my stomach churning, as he chuckled. How was he laughing? He didn't want to be my friend, I was in the mist of losing my best friend, and he was...laughing?

"Edwards, I'm sick of just talking to you, I want more," I gasped, before feeling him lock my face into his soft hands, and lock my lips with his. I smiled, a blush creeping up on my cheeks, burning my skin.

_This was my first kiss._

My heart raced, and my body felt as if it was set to 'vibrate' when Owen tugged on my bottom lip. My eyes fluttered open, as he pulled away, our foreheads touching. He began to gently rub circles on my bicep, as he whispered, his cold breath hitting my face, "I've been waiting for years to do that."

Owen Milligan, how to describe him, a tough cookie to crack and an onion that you'll have to peel for years on end to understand. He's been my best friend for as long as I could remember, but the thought of being more than just friends scared me, because I knew relationships only ended to heart ache and another lost friend.

I couldn't afford to lose him.

"T-this shouldn't have happened, I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

I stared up at my ceiling, coutning out the black zig zags, trying to figure out how many I could stare at before I go blind.

My eyebrows tightened, hearing frantic sobs coming from my bathroom.

I slowly removed my blankets, trying not to make any noise, as I tip toed to the bathroom. When I came up to the crack of the door, I saw Clare, propped up on the sink, using my toothbrush to naw at her skin.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" I spoke calmly, but only startled her, as she hid behind the toothbrush.

But it was too late, I had seen everything.

I watched as the object shook vigorously, signaling Clare was shaking like a mad woman hanging off the ledge of a building a thousand stories high. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and whispered, "Y-you know, you never have to make yourself hurt to feel Clare...you always have me to talk to."

"Why would I talk to someone I barely k-know?" she asked, and I could feel the hurt in her voice, the broken tone echoing my ears with torture.

"I'm not much, I know," I whispered, trying to inch closer to her without startling her tiny frame, "but I can try to be better...I've been trying to be better, it's just hard. It's hard to fit in, and sometimes, I wish I was you Clare. A size smaller than a toothbrush, but the heart size bigger than the world."

"I-I don't even want to be me," she whispered, slowly putting the brush down, and facing me, "M-my best friend kissed me today..."

My throat grew dry, my heart dropping into my stomach, the contents inside beginning to churn, a wave of nausea hitting me like a freight train. I leaned up against my bathroom door, and choked out nervously, "D-Did you not want him to...?"

She traced the outline of her lip, then whispered, "It was really...really nice. But, I just feel that doing that was wrong. I know, that because of what I let him do, we're going to lose our friendship. Everything we worked up to, everything we grew up on, it'll all be gone."

I placed the lid of the toilet seat down, and glanced at Clare, staring at her puffy red eyes, before saying, "You never know what's going to be thrown at you during a relationship. You don't know if it'll make you, or break you, and that's what makes the whole relationship worthwhile."

"But Eli, you don't get it," she sat on the edge of the sink, glancing up at me while tracing over her slightly bleeding skin from rubbing the bristles of toothbrush too roughly, "Being a human is easy, a tall human I mean...you can escape your fears, your friend, your ex. Me, I probably couldn't make it far enough before Owen caught up to me or the whole town told my dad. I'd give anything to be human."

I watched as her head weighed her down, and I smirked, holding my hand out to her, "You can always stay here, as long as you want...as long as you need."

"But Eli-," I cut her off, "Don't 'but Eli' me, you're always welcome here. You're the only one who ever stayed here that never thought I was crazy."

"I will admit," she shakily stepped into the palm of my hand, and looked up at me, "You are a little weird, but crazy, nah..."

I chuckled, "You're the only one who thinks of me that way."

"Then maybe we're both insane?" she quipped, as I stood up, flopping down on my bed with Clare standing on my chest. It was amazing how I could barely feel her tiny body on me, or anything for that matter.

She flopped down onto my stomach, trying to cause me pain, but she only giggled, knowing she had no effect on me. I brought my fingertips up against her raw skin, and traced tiny circles over the _scar._

My heart raced, and I didn't know why, but something about this little human, had dragged me in and made me forget. She did it unintentionally, but whatever she was doing, was working, and I was loving every second of it.

Could I be...?

No.

"Yeah Clare, maybe we're both a little insane."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) <strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Beat Me Until You Break Me

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions. They are greatly appreciated and they make me smile no matter what horrible mood I'm in, so thank you for being you :) Please Enjoy the eighth chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**P.S. Imogeli friendship Imogeli Relationship. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Things Come In Small Packages<strong>_

**OWEN**

_"What are you going to do when he goes so far that he kills you Owen? Why can't you just stay here with me...forever?" her baby blue eyes glistened with the reflection of the moonlight, as I traced lazy circles on her bicep, "I have to go back Edwards...or he'll hit me even harder the next time." _

_"You can't keep living in fear Owen, it's a horrible thing," she whispered, tears in her eyes as I smiled, stroking the lone auburn curl hanging in front of her face, "As long as you're here for me, I'll be fine. Fear is just temporary, but he, he's permanent." _

_"Don't let him do this stuff to you," I watched as she eyed the bruises covering my arms, and then she whimpered, trying to hold back a sob, "Don't cry Clare, the bruises...they go away...they all go away." _

_"But they shouldn't be there Owen...you should have nice, clear skin, aside of the normal achne," she joked, sniffling from the tears streaming down her cheeks, "You should be able to go outside without a long sleeve turtle neck on everyday like all the other kids." _

_"You don't understand Clare...he controls me, and I can't do anything about it," tears pricked my eyes, as she whispered, embracing me in a hug, "You have so much power Owen, and you just don't know it." _

_"He can take away everything, but the one thing I know he can't, is you," I pulled back from our hug, stroking my fingers through her hair as she smiled. I inhailed, taking in her intoxicating, loving scent. _

_Everything seemed to be perfect, until..._

**_BANG! _**

_"D-Dad? W-what are you doing here?" _

_Clare's body tensed against my touch, as he hissed, "I'm here for her."_

My body jerked up, beads of sweat pouring down my face as my shirt stuck to my chest like sticky glue on paper. I glanced around the dark room, and breathed out a pant of relief when I realized it was just another bad dream.

But it seemed so real.

The longer I stayed awake, trying to fall back asleep, I just kept staring at my door, waiting for him to barge through it and hit me. I smiled, waiting for him, getting ready for the moment where I would beat the shit out of him for a change, and I would return victorious.

Fear crept over me, goose bumps rising on my skin as my eyes played tricks on me, when I watched the doorknob to the empty house of my room jiggle.

Out of instinct, I ran to my window, making a leap for the concrete.

"Fuck," I limped quickly the rest of the way to Clare's, tears pouring down my face, as I could feel his presence. He was here, somewhere, but I couldn't see him. Air was trapped in my lungs as I climbed up her balcony, only to see an empty bed.

I glanced around, and my eyes caught the sight of a note lying on her bed.

"What's this...?" I gripped the note in my hands, anger coming over me...

_Owen, _

_I'm sorry, but I had to see Eli. My mood ring tracker I have on him told me he was unhappy, and you know my job is to keep him happy, so I had to go. I hope you understand. If it makes you feel safer, just stay in my bed and sleep there for the night. My parents will understand. _

_Feel better and stop thinking so much,_

_Clare. _

_P.S. I'm sorry about what happened earlier...with the kiss, it was just all a mistake. A big mistake. I never meant for it to go that far. I'll see you later at the pond, friend. _

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"I think I have to go...," I confessed to Eli, while having this strange feeling that Owen had a bad nightmare, and needed me. Yes, it is true I slept through the night like a baby, but I just had this feeling that he's probably by the pond, crying his eyes out or clawing at his skin...a nasty habbit he picked up after his father beat him.

"What? You just got here...come on, it'd make me really happy if you did," Eli smirked at me, and in that moment, my legs felt as if they had melted into nothing but jello. He kept the smirk plastered on his face, and I sighed, "But I think my friend needs me, Eli."

"Get your mind off him, and spend the day with the depressed guy, will ya'?" He joked, as I twiddled with my thumbs, "I just, I don't wany anybody to be mad at me...you know?"

"He won't be mad at you, you're just doing your job, right?" The guilt washed over quickly when I realized, being with Eli, or around Eli all the time is my job, and I have no choice but to stay with him to make sure he's happy. And if hanging out with him makes him happy, then so be it.

"You're right...so, where to buckaroo?" I clapped my hands together, making a complete fool of myself, but he just chuckled at my screwed up actions.

"How about we go to...a movie together? I heard a funny movie is coming out," he egged me on, knowing comedies are my favorites because they didn't scare me and made me laugh.

"Like, as a-a date?"

"I wouldn't say a date...persay...no, no actually it's a date," he smirked, grabbing his keys, and opened the door, "It's your call Edwards...stay or go?"

His lobsided smirk tilted from side to side, before I gave into his sly, yet attractive pout, "Go."

* * *

><p><strong>OWEN<strong>

"She knows if she gets too attatched to him, and he loves her back, she'll never be allowed back into our world! She'll grow into one of them, and never come back! She'll be gone!" I screamed at my reflection, splashing it away, as a growl escaped my lips.

I clawed at my arm, tearing and tearing, waiting for the bone to appear.

The blood spewed out of the tiny gap I made with my pocket knife. Then, I continued to scratch, waiting for the bone. I kept digging and digging, but the bone never came.

Clare was always here to save me, to hold my arms down, or sit on my hands, while applying as much force as she could from her tiny body. She'd sit there, and distract me, until the urge went away.

But she wasn't here now, and I was losing my grip on her, as well as myself, as each second passed by.

"Come on, come on," I hissed, my vision becoming blurred, as I saw Clare's dad heading towards the pond, in my direction, "Oh shit."

"Owen! Nice to see you son, have you seen Cla-oh my god!" my body went numb, the darkness taking over me, as the last thing I heard was Mr. Edwards calling for Mrs. Edwards assistance...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"That was SO funny! I had such a great time!" I giggled, the scenes from 'American Reunion' filling my head as Eli joked, "Oh yeah, and you had a birds eye view sitting on my soda the entire time."

"Hey, it kept me cold and whenever I needed a sip, all I had to do was reach over," he smirked, as I rested my head against my chest, propping my head up out of his pocket.

As we entered his house, and he placed me down on the island in the kitchen, he offered, "I've got six different flavors of ice cream...which one do you want?"

"Send em' all my way Goldsworthy!"

From the moment I dug into my ice cream, to the moment my guilty consious started to eat away at me, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong wtih Owen...

But I'm sure it was nothing, it was probably just me being too worried.

"Come on Edwards, you're doing some major slacking," Eli joked, as I forced a smile, "Hey! You're about one hundred and sixty pounds ahead of me. Plus, you've got a hand the size of my body, get over yourself you tall beast."

"Beast? Hm, never heard of that one before," he joked, as I used my custom made spoon to eat my ice cream as fast as I could.

"Brain freeze! Brain freeze! I surrender!" I watched as Eli held up his hands, and it was only a few seconds before I noticed the ice cream was seeping out of his loose lips.

"Come here, you look like a baby who can't hold in their food," Eli chuckled, as I used my thumb to wipe away the subtance. My heart stopped, as I stared into green orbs, and he stared back into my eyes with such force, that I felt like a ton of bricks were holding my chest down.

"S-sorry, I spaced out," he broke the eye contact, and rubbed the back of his neck, as I smirked, "Y-yeah...I spaced out too...sorry."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Hope I'm not turning you into Clowen shippers, but I do know that no matter how hard you ship Eclare...you're feeling a bit Cloweny aren't ya' right now? ;)


	9. Monster

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscribing and just knowing people read my stuff still is amazing! I've reached a hundred reviews in eight chapters! That's amazing-I remember when it took me like thirty chapters to get to a 100! Oh no, I'm going to cry! D: Please don't mind me. Please Enjoy the ninth chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**B and B are Back:** This story should go up to around...fifteen chapters or so (possibly less) :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Things Come In Small Packages<strong>_

**OWEN**

_"Why do you have blood on your pants Owen? Did he...?" Clare was staring at my jeans, tears in her eyes as I tilted her head up, forcing her to keep her eyes on my face, "D-Don't worry about me Clare, I-I'm fine. I-It's not blood, just paint." _

_"Paint? Paint! Why are you lying to me Owen? Friends don't lie! I'm smart enough to know y-you didn't just come here, to my house, to my room, in the middle of the night because you spilt red paint on your pants!" Her chest heaved, tears streaming down my face as my legs went numb, my knees cracking as they smashed onto her carpeted floor, "Oh Owen." _

_She wrapped her arms around my chest, as I rested my head in the crook of her neck, while whispering, "Y-you smell so nice Clare."_

_"Tell me what happened," I heard her take a shaky breath, then whisper, "Please don't lie."_

_I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, because if I did, **he'd** do it again. _

_I dug my nails into her back, clawing at her in a means of desperation. My lip quivered, and for the first time, I had let the tears slip through my eyelids, only to drop onto the side of Clare's face. I whimpered into her fragile touch, as her hand moved in circular motions over my lower back. The attempt to calm me down had worked, and it had only worked...because it was Clare._

"Owen," I groaned, feeling a soft hand across my cheek.

My eyelids were heavy, and I felt the weight of the world holding me down to this...bed? My fingers slowly traced the fabric of the cloth beneath my body, as I heard the same voice breathe out in relief, "Oh thank goodness."

"Mrs. Edwards?" I forced my eyes open, to see Clare's mom, a worried expression across her face, "Owen, sweetheart...Randall, he went out to go find Clare to tell her about what happened to you. You can't be doing that, okay? Next time, if you would've cut or clawed any deeper, I wouldn't have been able to stitch it up and you would've bleeded out."

"That was my intention," I coughed, trying to sit up, but my arm was weighed down, feeling like somewhat of an anchor holding a ship down, "W-what happened to my arm? I-It feels...really heavy."

"I know, it's just the numbing medicine I injected you with about an hour ago. Trust me, it's better you feel this, than feel the actual pain," I nodded, with a sly smile on my face, "Y-you know, I was planning on just ending it...I really wish you wouldn't have gotten your nose in my business."

"Owen, you're like a son to us, and you're Clare's best friend, we weren't going to leave you there," she whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead, then ordered, "Get some sleep Owen, then we can talk about this. Clare should be home with Randall soon, rest until then. I'm making mac and cheese with chicken nuggets, your kids' favorite."

"Thank you, Mrs. Edwards, but I think I should get going," when I tried to move, she held her hand over my chest, forcing me back onto Clare's bed, "Don't move from this spot Owen, you're not up to moving around yet. And besides, you can't go back to your empty home with no one to take care of you. You need help Owen, and we're here to provide you with it."

The look on her face told me I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so I should get comfortable.

"O-okay Mrs. Edwards...just...okay."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"W-what do you mean you found him passed out on the dock near the pond? What was he doing?" I asked my father, as he sighed, pulling out a chair in the kitchen and waiting for me to take a seat.

Eli and I's "second date" was cut short when my father beeped me, and told me Owen was in trouble.

"Sit down," I slowly sat down, my palms sweating, as my dad began to talk, "Listen...Clare, your best friend is in big trouble. We've been watching over him for the past few hours, and your mother and I believe that he really needs you here. He's been having nightmares again, and don't lie to me because I know you've always snuck him in when you guys were younger. Just please, listen to me when I tell you this."

He licked his lips, and breathed out, "Clare, your mother and I want you to get re-assigned. Owen needs you, full time, and Eli is doing fine without you now. You've made him truly happy, and if he ever got down in the dumps again, I'll go to him myself to help him out."

"But Dad-," my heart was shattering, and my father didn't seem fazed at all, "No Clare, this is our final decession, and you need to put your friend before this human. Eli is nothing to you, and you are just a little speck of dust in his life, so if you will, just go help Owen!"

"No! That's not fair!" I stood up, sliding the chair back and letting it fall to the ground, "E-Eli, h-he's different...and I just, he'll snap and go back to being depressed if I'm not around him! You know I love Owen, but please...I'll handle both of them. I can't not spend time with him, it's impossible!"

"You're too attached to this _**thing**_ Clare," my father growled, as I yelled, "He's not a thing! He's a human being, just like the rest of us!"

"He's a six foot tall giant with no-," I cut him off, "I can't leave him now! It'll break his heart, and he won't be able to move on! He's doing so well, and taking me away from him will only make it worse! Please, don't do this!"

Tears streamed down my face, as my father didn't even look me in the eye, "Our decession is final, please go attend to Owen."

"Bu-."

"NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

Six hours.

Seven days.

Twelve minutes.

Thirty six seconds.

That's how long I haven't seen her, or touched her, or glanced at her curly hair, flowing down to her shoulders. That's how long I haven't held her tiny, fragile body in the palm of my hand. That's how long I've felt like there's a gaping hole in my heart, and all that's going in is stale, polluted air.

Well, I should've known she'd get tired of me one day.

Everyone, and no one, will ever be able to love a monster like me.

No one...not even Clare.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? :) <strong>

**My 106th Reviewer will get a sneak peek PM'd to them! :P**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	10. Fight

Hey everyone! Wow, you guys are amazing! Seriously, I wouldn't ask for any other readers than you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions. Please Enjoy the tenth chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

_**Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Big Things Come In Small Packages<em>**

**CLARE**

I held onto Owen's hand as he slept, tracing lazy circles over his fingers with the pad of my thumb. Tears dripped onto his skin, but he never seemed to notice, or stir, due to the fact of how much medication my mother had given him.

It's been seven days since I've gotten to see Eli, and since my father took the liberty of crashing my mood tracker of Eli on the floor. I had no way of knowing how he feels now. I don't know if he's sad I'm gone, or relieved that I'm not there anymore to bother him.

These seven days have been nothing but torture, and since I refuse to eat, my mother has been hounding on me. But what do you expect me to do? Eli and I had something so odd, so powerful, that when it gets ripped away so unexpectadely like that...

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Y-you know, you don't have to sit here forever," I heard Owen whisper, as I gripped onto his hand, "N-no...no, I'm here now Owen. No one is going to hurt you, I promise Owen, I promise."

Owen took a deep breath in, as his eyelids fluttered open, gazing at me, "Clare, come on...we both know I never had a chance with you." He grinned, tracing lazy circles on my bicep, "That Eli guy stole your heart from me, and...I can't do anything about it because you love him back."

"What? I-I never said-," Owen chuckled, stroking a curl behind my ear, "You don't have to say it Edwards, your eyes are screaming it."

"Owen, I-I don't know...I'm not really sure...nothing is set in stone except the fact that you're my best friend, and I'm here for you, whenever you need me," I tightened the grip around our bodies, as I felt a tear clash onto my face.

I glanced up, placing my hand over Owen's chest, as I snuggled into his side, "Oh Edwards, look what you're doing to me...I'm crying like a sap over here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Owen, when you were down at the pond...I should've been there, to protect you from you, I should've-," Owen cut me off, "No Clare, don't you get it? I can't depend on you forever, you have your own life to live. Eli, whoever this guy is, he has your heart on a powerful string...you just need to be able to let this world go, and he's yours."

"B-but you know the rules," tears streamed down my face, as I clutched onto Owen's torso, "I-If I leave...I-I can't come back here because I grow...I can't fit, and I'm not one of us anymore. I don't want to lose you."

I sobbed into Owen's shirt, soaking it up like a rainy day does to a persons clothing without an umbrella, "Don't cry Edwards, if you love him so much, and he loves you back, then it'll all be worth it. You never know what can happen to me, or the rest of us."

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes, as the possibilities of the future filled my head. Eli and I could love each other now, but then what happens if we have a fight, or break up? Then, I'm left with no one...not even Owen, or my mother or father.

"I want you to have the better life Clare," Owen whispered, stroking my curls, "I don't want you to end up like me, like us. We're trapped here, but you, you have a way out. Eli is your outlet, he chose you and you fell in love with him for a reason. This is it Clare, you need to go back to him."

"I-I don't want to leave you behind," I whimpered, as he smiled at me, tears in the rims of his eyes, "You're not leaving me behind if I'm telling you that you have to go. Your father and mother will forgive you in time, I'll tell them that you said goodbye, but you need to go back to him."

"I'm not leaving you," I clutched to his chest, as Owen soothed, "Don't you want to be with him Clare? Don't you want to be like one of his kind? Don't you want to date him...have your first kiss with him...go on dates...get married, have children? Don't you want to do all those amazing things?"

"I want to," I sat up to look at Owen, at how broken he was, "But I want to do that with my best friend by my side."

"Clare," his voice sounded soothing, and somewhat calm now, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I sniffled, "Well, I was assigned a new person a few weeks ago. W-we uh, we really hit it off...with my charm and good looks."

A grin tugged up on my lips, as he said, "I think I'm falling for her. I'm not sure about her, or what she feels, but I do feel a tiny butterfly in my stomach. Compared to when I get an entire nest of those butterflies when I talk to you, that one tiny butterfly is enough to keep me going. What I'm saying is, this girl, this woman...as time progresses, we might possibly have a chance together. I might be able to see you later, this wouldn't be our last goodbye."

"How come you never told me about this mystery girl?" I wiped the tears from my cheeks, as he said, "Anya is a special kind of girl, what can I say, I wanted to keep her on the down low. Besides, I'm still in love with you, no matter what. But if you leave, those feelings might get buried with the help of Anya, and all that will float to the top when we see each other again is our friendship feelings."

"I love you too Owen, you know that right?" he nodded, "Sure thing Edwards, sure thing."

"Now, how are we going to get you out of here?" Owen looked around, and I said, "I-I can always climb up the fire escape, that would be perfect. Then I can crawl through the vent, and I end up coming out of Eli's bathroom vent."

"You're a schemer Edwards," he teased, "I'm glad I rubbed something off on you."

Owen and I spent the next hour packing my things, which would also turn to human stuff once I was turned. I was all ready to leave, when Owen patted me on the back, and asked, "One last 'see you later' hug?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, tears clashing onto his shirt, "Just take care of yourself Owen, until I see you again. Please, if you have a nightmare, you're always welcome here...and tell Anya, so she can help you too."

"I won't scratch, because I'll think of you and how much time we'll have together when we're both tall humans," he playfully punched my shoulder, before saying, "Good luck with him Edwards, I hear Eli is a real tough cookie to crack."

"He is...but he's worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"Razor...razor... goddammit where the fuck is that razor!" I screamed, my hands shaking as I craved the feeling of a sharp object against my skin.

It's been seven days, seven long, torturous days, and she would've come back by now, but I have successfully scared her away. It was all me, not her, I did this to her, I scared her away. How I did it, I have no idea, but I know I had done it, and I was just about fed up with losing people.

First Imogen...I barely have Adam...and now Clare.

"T-There's nothing to live for," I stuttered, searching through my medicine cabinet, throwing things left and right, trying to find something, anything.

The sudden urge had awoken me out of a restless sleep, and when this kind of urge hits you, it's hard to stop. It's like going to your favorite place to eat, and not eating, just sitting there with an empty dish in front of you.

"N-No one to live for," I whimpered, as I heard a clank coming from the vent above my head.

I gasped, moving away from the sink, as I watched a tiny human fall from my vent to the sink. Tiny bags of what looked like luggage had followed, and at that point, the urge to cut wasn't an option anymore.

"Clare?"

When her eyes gazed into mine, a feeling of warmth over took my body, and I smirked, keeping the intense glare on her. I could hear my heart beat out of my chest, and my palms were sweating profusely as Clare whispered, tears streaming down her face, "E-Eli...I-I think...I think I'm growing."

Without thinking, I let my lips slip out the three little words that I've been dying to tell her, because if she left me again, I wanted her to know how much she meant to me, "I-I love you Clare."

My eyes widened in shock, as I watched _**my**_ once miniature Clare, grow...

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

**My 117th reviewer will get a sneak peek! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**Check out TurboWiz70's and I's collaboration called "Trespasser" if you haven't already done so! The viewing/reviewing would mean a lot, thank you very much! **

**P.S. Happy Birthday ilovetaylorswift13! **


	11. Falling In Love

Hey guys! How are you all doing? Thanks for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts and such! Your support means so much to me, so thank you for that! Please Enjoy the eleventh chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Big Things Come In Small Packages<em>**

**ELI**

"You...," I breathed out, "You are...you're like me."

Clare was standing before me, her face just a couple of inches below mine, and her lips quivering, with tears streaming down her face. I wasn't sure if it was because she was happy, or because she was scared that she was just like me now.

"Y-You're a human," I whimpered, reaching my hand out to her face to touch her cheeks, but she grabbed my hand before I could do so, "I-I...Eli I...I-I don't know how to thank you for all you did for me. Y-You set me free."

"I-I can't believe it, I can't believe you're...you're like me," I whispered, as she smiled, "I-I feel so...I still feel short, you're still taller than me!"

I chuckled, as she slowly loosened the grip on my hand, and I said, "Clare...I don't know how to tell you this without blushing, so if I turn red, just ignore it. I-I'm completely, and utterly in love with you Clare, head over heels, and everything!"

"I know," I was about to keep going, until she said 'I know'.

"How did you know?" I asked, as she smiled, raking her fingers through my hair, "If you didn't feel the same way...then I wouldn't have grown. When only one of us loved another, then the transaction doesn't work. But when we stared at each other, I began to grow, and that's how I know you really...you love me."

"This is so crazy! It's absurd! But...but it feels so right," I inched closer to her, stroking my hand over her smooth cheek, "You're so beautiful Clare...your eyes, your skin, your clothes, your ears, your nose...your everything."

I was baffled beyond belief, trying not to grab every inch of her at the same time, as she whispered, "I want to have my second kiss with you, Eli."

Her nimble hand stroked the string of black hair out of my face, as I whispered, "I-It's going to be weird...not having you at the palm of my hands, or sitting on my soda cup during a movie, or having to turn around with you drowning in ice cream."

She scoffed, tears streaming down her face as I wiped them away, "No more crying Clare, no more crying..."

"I don't think I can hold back any longer," I was basically swallowing her breath from how close we were, as she whimpered, "I-I think that this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Wait, no, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I cupped her cheek, cocked my head to the side, and smirked into a kiss. Her hand stroked my right arm softly, as her other hand roamed through my hair, stroking gently at the locks. I hummed into the kiss, feeling my stomach of butterflies exploding into caterpillars as her lips rubbed against mine with gentle force. I licked the outer shell of her bottom lip, and I felt a straggled moan escape her lips. I swallowed her moan, just wanting to stay like this forever, but she pulled away, leaning her forehead against my forehead, while heaving out, "Sorry...I just, I needed to breathe."

"Totally my fault," my eyelids were drooping with bliss, as I gripped onto Clare, our lips both twitching from the intense pleasure. When I took a peek at Clare, her cheeks were burning red, and her eyes were closed, as she whimpered, "Eli, I want to do it again."

"Oh-," I couldn't even get another word out, as she backed me up against my bathroom wall, and smothered me into a kiss. All these emotions were spewing from her lips...passion, lust, angst, and _need. _

My knees buckled when I felt her hand underneath my shirt, and I slipped down onto the floor, as she giggled, then joined me. She cuddled up into my side, and kissed my lips once again, while stroking her hand over my chest. I fought back a moan, and pulled back, holding Clare's face with my hand softly, "Clare...listen, this is amazing...but I really...I think we should just take things slow."

"Slow? I can do slow," she kissed my lips slowly, and I chuckled against her open mouth, "Edwards, you're a kissing fiend!"

"What! No! I-It's just that...I've been waiting so long to do this and now that I can-," my mouth went agape, as I smirked, "You've been waiting so long to kiss me?"

Her cheeks burned red, and I giggled, touching her skin as if it was a foreign object to me, "It's okay Clare, I've been waiting just as long to do this too. But, now that we have us, we have time, to take it slow."

She nodded, as we both awkwardly stared at the tiled floor, before we locked eyes, "A couple more kisses wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Not one scar could be found," she egged me on, as I nodded eagerly, "You're right, just a couple more."

We lunged at each other, as I tackled her to the cold, bathroom floor and attacked her with my lips. She giggled underneath me, as I took her breath away, which earned me a squeak. I stroked my hand over her side, as she licked my lips, and I whimpered, "I'm in love with you Clare Edwards, and nothing fucking hurts."

* * *

><p>A few months ago, I thought that I'd never be in this position.<p>

I believed that after losing Imogen, I'd spend the rest of my life sitting in my recliner chair, chugging beers, smoking a couple of blunts while moping around all day. Then maybe I'd switch off from blunts to weed, or sniffing cocaine perhaps, but no...that's not how I ended up.

Currently, my arms are wrapped around a sleeping woman, who has her right arm drooped over my side while her head rested on my chest. I could hear her heart beat pounding as she slept, and each time I would stroke her spine, her lip would twitch.

"Hm," a smile would tug up on my lips each time she did that unconsciously, so I continued to do it.

Clare Edwards, she started out as a tiny, helpless human...but now, she's my grown up, loving human being. I smiled, watching her cuddle closer and tighter into my side.

Imogen never did this, she never just settled for an adorable kiss-out, and then cuddled with me. It'd always be rough, non pleasing sex, and then to top it off, she'd leave because her "mom would call" and tell her she needs help lifting some stuff around her house.

Clare's lips were parted as she was in her sleeping abyss, and I kissed her lips once more, then whispered sweetly, "Thank you Clare...for never giving up on me, and always standing beside me, no matter how small you were."

I leaned my head against my pillow, staring up at the black stripes on my ceiling, and for the first time, I realized that Clare Edwards was the only person I needed to not have the urge to die. She was the one person I could trust with all my heart and soul, without feeling afraid. I didn't have to feel on edge that she would leave me, or that she would cheat, because she had earned my trust, and I loved her, with all my heart.

Falling in love, never felt so good.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

**The next chapter will take place two years into the future :P**

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**


	12. Pre Jitters

Hey guys! I decided to make this a lengthy chapter for a lot of reasons, but mainly because that's how it turned out to be. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts. Please enjoy the twelfth chapter of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore any mistakes :)

**Warning:** **You're receiving an OOC Clare, who does NOT have a purity ring. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Things Come In Small Packages<strong>_

**2 YEARS LATER**

**ELI**

"Eli..."

"..."

"Eli..."

"..."

"Eli!"

I jolted out of a dead sleep, to see Clare kneeling beside me, holding out a cup of coffee close to my face, "Come on sleepy head, it's time to get ready. We have a big day ahead of us, and you've already slept an hour later than you should've."

"You kept me up all night, that's not fair," I groaned, taking the warm cup into my hands. I sat up slowly, eyeing my appearance with the mirror beside the bed hanging off the closet wall.

"Damn Clare, you really did a number on me last night," I moved my head to the side, positioning myself so I could see the tiny finger nail marks embedded into my pale skin.

I heard the shower turn on, as she called out, "It's not my fault! You were being very aggressive, so I thought...why not, we can be aggressive together!"

"That wasn't cool! I wasn't being aggressive, I was just-," Clare cut me off, as I stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching her shower behind the curtain, "Oh please Eli, you were moaning and talking to me in your Terminator voice! That, is being aggressive. Besides, I woke up with tiny bruises on my hip bones because of you, so you deserve the scratches on your back."

I placed my coffee on the toilet lid, then I listened to her soft, sensual giggle fill the air, as I traced my fingers on the outline of the shower curtain. My curiosity was getting the best of me as I removed my boxers, leaving me in the nude.

Over the past two years, Clare and I have managed to become completely comfortable with each other, physically and emotionally. We lean on each other whenever one of us is hurt, or in pain. We balance each other out, in the best way possible.

"Eli! Get out! This is the only place I get peace!" she squealed, as I wrapped my arms around her bare torso, and kissed her hip bones repeatedly. My hair must've brushed up against her breasts because I know that's what really makes her squeal.

"Eli stop it! I mean it! You have a fitting with Adam soon, and I have to meet Fiona for my fitting. I'm not going to be late because we decided to have spontaneous sex!" her cheeks were red, her eyes glaring into mine as I pushed her lightly up against the tile wall. I kissed her neck, then her shoulder blade, trying to get her to break, but she had a straight face on.

"I mean it Eli, no sex now," she whispered, facing the shower head, letting the water soak her curls as I sighed. I glanced at her naked form, oogling her bottom as my hands uncontrollably jerked forward to cup her cheeks.

She gasped, slapping my hands away with the soap, "No! Bad Eli!"

"What am I? A dog?" I scoffed, as she faced me, her blue eyes staring into mine, "People who act like a dog, deserve to be treated like one. Now, if you want to have sex, we'll do it my way."

"Fine, anything you want, anything for you," I whispered, inching towards her as she placed her hand on my now wet chest, "On one condition, Goldsworthy...you, need to get on you hands and knees, right now, in the shower, and beg for me to have sex with you the way I want to."

"You're a hard woman to impress, you know that, right?" I asked, pecking her lips quickly before getting on my knees, almost slipping in the process. I glanced up at Clare, blocking the water from hitting my face with my forearm as I said, "Please, Clare Edwards, I want to have sex with you the way you want to."

"Not convincing enough," she shrugged her shoulders, and faced the shower head once again, her butt directly in my face, teasing me.

"Oh, that's it Edwards!" I wrapped my arms around her knees, causing them to buckle as I kissed her thighs, up to her breasts. I slowly got up, kissing her lips, as she wrapped her arm around my head, "Tonight, Eli. I promise, but I want it to be different."

"How so?" I asked, pressing my erected member near her region, "I want it...I want sex to be making love from now on. After the first few times we did it, you've been doing nothing but hardcore, banging...and honestly, I'm a bit too sore from it. Is that okay though, that we switch the bedroom arrangements up a bit?"

Her blue eyes were glistening, as I pecked her lips, and brushed back a wet curl behind her ear, "Of course I'm okay with it Clare, I'm just glad you talked to me about it. You know you can tell me anything. I'm sorry I was so rough, I just get caught up because I love you-."

She cut me off, placing a kiss on my wet lips, "I know," she admitted, "and that's why I told you."

"Alright big boy, get your erection off me. We have to get to our fittings on time," Clare said, kissing me quickly, before shoving me out of the shower, leaving me to stand naked on my own, the cold air chilling over my skin...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Clare! This dress is screaming 'you'! You look beautiful!" Fiona exclaimed, as tears streamed down her face, "W-why are you crying Fi? Is it that bad? Do you think it's too long? Oh no, Eli isn't going to like it, will he?"

Fiona sniffled, wrapping her arms around me, "My best friend is getting married and you look beautiful! Eli will be speechless when he sees you in this dress. I'm just so glad Adam introduced us Clare, being best friends with you means the world to me."

"Aw Fi, now I'm crying," tears leaked out of my eyelids as she whimpered, pulling away from our embrace, "Now look what you did, my tears are ruining my make-up! I swear, soon to be Goldsworthy, I'd kill you if you weren't going to get married!"

I giggled, staring at my reflection, "I look beautiful...but I don't...I don't feel beautiful."

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked, as I took a seat in front of the mirror, and traced the outline of the sequences on the dress, "Eli makes me feel beautiful all the time, he tells me all the time, but I just...I feel like I'm missing something, or someone."

"Nonsense Clare, you've got me, Adam, Eli, we're all right here!" I forced a smile, knowing that Eli and I had decided to keep me having a "little life" before my "tall life" a secret.

I just missed my mother, my father-even though he's still an asshole-and Owen.

_Especially Owen._

"Aw Clare, if this is about your parents deserting you and they're not going to be at the Wedding...you don't have to worry. We can have Declan, or Adam walk you down the isle," she encouraged, as I nodded, wiping my eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm just getting so emotional because you're acting emotional. I'll be fine with whoever hands me off to Eli."

Deep down I desired my father, but I knew that when I decided to climb up that fire escape the last time to Eli's, I knew the consequences, and this was one of them. It hadn't hit me as hard two years ago, but now, it's hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Do I still qualify?"

My head snapped up, as my eyes widened, to see Owen standing in the doorway of the fitting room. He was tall, very tall, and muscular...very muscular. His eyes glistened with tears as I sniffled, "O-Owen?"

Owen's arms extended out widely, gesturing for me to join him in his arms as my chin trembled. I looked at Fiona, and asked kindly, "Will you give my...brother and I, a chance to talk?"

"Sure Clare, I'll be outside the room. I'll call Eli and tell him we're almost ready to be picked up," I nodded sweetly. Fiona quickly exited the room, and I glanced up at Owen, who eyed me lovingly, "You look beautiful Clare...absolutely beautiful."

"You think so? Do you think Eli will like it?" I twirled in front of him, showing off the full gown, as the smile never faded from his lips, "If Eli didn't like it, then he's getting a punch to the jaw from yours truly."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around him, while asking, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Well, _sister_," he put emphasis on the word 'sister' because we both know that pretending to be siblings was just a lie added to the list. But I had no choice, what was I supposed to tell Fiona, that he's just my old best friend from when I was three inches tall.

_Yup, cool story bro._

"I knew you were here because a little birdie told me," he joked, as I slapped the side of his face lightly and smiled, "Come on, seriously, who told you?"

"Eli did," Owen rubbed light circles on my bicep, then said, "He looked me up in the yellow pages, the guy was tracking me for months. Turns out, he found me, and told me that you needed an old friend."

Tears pricked my eyes, "E-Eli did this?"

"Without him, I don't think we ever would've collided again," he sighed, "Why not? Where are you living? What happened with Anya? Is everything alr-."

He placed his fingers on my lips, 'sh-ing' me, "Enough with the motor mouth Edwards, relax. I'm actually living in New York now, with Anya and our...one year old son."

"What?" tears were now streaming down my face, noticing how well he's gotten since we've parted. He's living in the best city in the work, with probably an amazing woman, and they even have a son.

"I settled down Clare," Owen glanced around, turning me to face the mirror, "And so will you, with Eli. He's a great guy, you really can't get any better than him."

"How do you know he's a great guy if you only talked to him over the phone?" I asked, gripping the sequencing on the white dress, "We actually met up two days ago at this coffee shop down the road. After he called, he recommended I come in a couple of days before the wedding, so we can talk. He updated me on everything that was going on with you guys, and the dude was so nervous that he asked me if he could marry you. He said he felt like I was the closest one to you, and that he needed my permission, even though he already asked you two months before."

"That's so like Eli," I whispered, as Owen placed a hand on my shoulder, "I can't wait to walk you down the isle Clare, it'll be an honor."

"We're running behind on everything for this wedding Owen, it's going to be a disaster," my chest tightened as he shook his head, "Nonsense Clare, you've got five days until the wedding, and I'll be here the whole time to help you out. Look at it this way, you've already got your dress, Eli's got his tux, air in your lungs, what more do you need?"

"I need a prayer," I joked, as Fiona came into the room, claiming Eli was already outside.

"Make sure he doesn't come in here! It's bad-," Fiona finished my sentence, "bad luck for a groom to see the bride in the dress before the wedding, we know Clare! Just get dressed!"

Owen smiled at me, then said, "I'll be in Eli's car, see you out there."

I kissed his cheek, "You have no idea how much better you made me feel today. I love Eli to death, but having my other best friend convinced me that everything will just fall into place for this wedding, and I don't have to worry."

"That's my girl," Owen playfully bumped his fist with my chin and I pushed his hand away, "I'll be out in the car in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? For what?"

"Ten minutes to take off the dress, and ten minutes to catch up on how to breathe," I teased, carefully undoing the dress as Owen ran out into the car with Eli...

**_This wedding will be perfect. _**

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"She wants a slow moving, romantic night tonight man," I gripped my hands on the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles were screaming the color white, "I might have only been her childhood best friend and all, but what's the problem with a slow moving, romantic night with Clare?"

Owen glanced at me curiously, "Dude, how did we even end up talking about this?"

"It doesn't matter, we're both guys here, just spill it dude, what's wrong with you?" Owen asked, resting his hands in his lap in the passenger seat. His eyes roamed around, as I released my tightly gripped hands from the steering wheel, "It's just-whenever we go slow...which we haven't in a while, I just get so nervous and she makes me sweat like...I'm talking tenth grade gym, shirt stuck to your body like glue sweat."

"That bad?" Owen's lips curled in disgust and I laughed, "Yeah, that bad...and I don't want her to see that. That's why, when we do **_it_**, even though I enjoy it very much, I do it quickly because I don't want her to see me all sweaty."

"Just because you have a bodily problem doesn't mean she'll care. If you take it slow, light a few candles, put more deodorant on, you'll be fine," he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I said, "I just don't want to fuck this relationship or marriage up. Clare's really special to me, and I'm not looking forward to giving her up any time soon."

"No one said you have to man," Owen sat back in the seat, and chuckled, "Dude, she's head over heels for you, and you're worrying about you sweating on her. Honestly, women find that shit hot."

"Really?" I asked, my confidence rising, "Yeah man, during sex, when women see a man sweating, and knowing it's because they've worked them up like that, it turns them on. I'm telling you buddy, sweat that doesn't smell can get you far."

"Oh it doesn't smell, it's just sweat," I reassured, toying with the keys in my hands, "Then what the fuck are you worrying about man? Tonight, you bring Clare home, you buy her flowers, light up the candles and make some babies."

I smirked, "You know, I wish you lived here in Toronto, I think we'd make good friends."

"Don't tell Clare about this...but," Owen licked his lips, glancing around as if he was looking for someone, then eyed me, "Anya and I have been looking for a house in Toronto. Our kid loves the weather here, and the big city just isn't for us. We want our kid to grow up in a more homely environment."

"Your kid is only a year old, how does he know what weather he likes or doesn't like?" I joked, as Owen sighed, "When you become a father, you'll know why I know. It's like our brain waves are connected, like in some Sifi shit."

"Interesting," I mumbled, "Well, if you ever need help looking for houses, let me know."

"Will do, and good luck tonight with Clare. Don't fuck up, or I'll fuck up your face at the wedding," Owen's eyes were dark, and I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing he meant it.

"There will be no fuck ups sir," I lifted my chin, and leaned over the steering wheel to see Clare and Fiona coming out of the wedding retail shop, "Well, I'm just going to slip into the back so you two rabbits can get at it!"

I eyed him in the back seat, and he shrugged his shoulders, teasing, "What? Oh and make sure it's nice and slow!"

"Hi honey, sorry it took so long," Clare apologized, as she slipped into the passenger seat, and before clicking in her seat belt, placed a kiss on my lips. I smirked, sliding my tongue across her lips as my eyes slowly drifted open, to see Owen humping the seat in the back.

"Owen! What are you doing?" Clare's cheeks turned red, as he sat back in his seat, "Oh nothing, just making sure the interior is all good in this car for the wedding."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

**Next chapter will be Eli/Clare's special night, and then the wedding :P**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	13. Big Things Come In Small Packages

Hey guys! Wow, so I know I took a slight break from this story unlike how I was updating every day over my break. I apologize for that sudden stop, but I promised this last chapter. It's been a blast writing this, but all things must come to an end (with the exception of Eclare) . I love you guys, thanks for all the subscriptions/alerts/reviews. Please Enjoy the **last chapter** of "Big Things Come In Small Packages"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any : ) I didn't re read it, so just ignore any mistakes!

**Warning:** **Intense lemon**...if you can't take it...then don't read it. ;) **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Things Come In Small Packages<strong>_

After an afternoon dealing with the church arrangements for the Wedding, Clare was beyond exhausted, and just wanted to sleep off the horrific evening hours. She was relieved at the sight of her house, and even more relieved that Eli texted her previous minutes before, claiming that he had a surprise for her.

Her heart fluttered as she entered the dark home.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Clare asked aloud to herself, roaming her bare hand over the wall, in a desperate search for the light switch. When she finally succeeded in finding the switch, she flicked the handle up, and gasped.

The house was covered in various types of flowers, her favorite flowers.

Light music filled the house, and tears filled Clare's eyes, as she inched closer to the bedroom, dropping things on her way. Her bag was long gone, and her jacket was lying on the steps.

Rose petals were stuck in between Clare's toes as she reached their bedroom door, which had a note on it...

_Open the door if you want a nice, slow, love making... -Love, Eli _

Clare bit back her lip, as she swallowed the lump in her throat, preparing herself for the pleasurable night ahead. Eli, on the other hand, was on the other side of the door, sweat droplets forming on his wrists as he was nervously awaiting Clare's appearance.

"Eli."

"Clare."

They both stared at each other, their cheeks burning, contagious smiles spreading across their faces. Clare glanced at Eli weirdly, seeing as though his lips had curled into somewhat of a joker smile.

"Are you okay Eli? Your smile is-?" she pointed to his lips, as he shook his head, moving closer to her, their chests touching, "I'm sorry Clare, I'm just nervous and I'm trying to be cool, but I'm really...my hands are shaking because I'm having a nervous b-break down. I want this to be perfect, you deserve perfection."

"Here, honey sit down," she led him to the bed, which was covered in rose petals.

Eli sat down, as Clare rubbed his back soothingly, trying to get him to relax. His hands began to shake a bit less, but the rubbing or touching didn't help his mental state, not one bit. Clare kissed his cheek, then said, "The house looks wonderful Eli, you did an amazing job. You didn't have to do any of it."

"I did it because I love you," he whispered, kissing her lips shakily.

"Please Eli, just relax, we're both here, and we're okay," she said calmly, her tone soothing to his delicate ears. Clare continued to rub his cloth covered back in a circular motion, as she suggested, "Why don't you take off your clothes? All this heat must feel like you're trapped, right?"

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat, as she smiled, "Don't worry about it Eli, it's me too. It's really warm in here."

Clare began to undress herself in front of Eli, as his chapped lips parted, hitched breaths coming out nervously. He continued to stare at her form, and he couldn't stop himself from believing that from her heart shaped birth mark on her neck to her pink painted toe nails on her feet, she was perfect.

"You must be so hot in those clothes Eli," Clare inched her arms into the sleeves of his jacket, and pulled the warm fabric from his body.

In doing so, Clare had caught a glimpse of small arm pit stain beneath his gray, v-neck. She smiled comfortingly, knowing he must've been intensely nervous about this night, although it wasn't even their first time they'd be doing it.

"Eli, why don't you take your shit off?" Eli nodded, burying his head between his knees as he peeled the shirt off, trying his best to make sure Clare did not see an ounce of his embarrassing sweat stain.

"A little better, right?" she asked, sitting beside him, while using her nails to slowly scratch his back in a soothing motion. He moaned, leaning his head in the crook of Clare's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Eli traced his right index finger over Clare's thigh, using his nail so he could watch her skin go from a shade of slight red, to a shade of white. He smirked, getting entranced by his motions, "That's it Eli, see, you're okay."

His heart beat wasn't racing dangerously fast anymore, nor was his blood pressure sky high, "I'm okay now, thanks Clare...I'm okay, just nervous."

"Don't be nervous sweetheart," she kissed his lips chastely, and his tense face relaxed, automatically relieved by the taste of his lovers lips. He moaned into the kiss, cupping her soft cheek, "It's just me Eli, no pressure. We can do whatever you like, if you're not tired or just need to relax."

"No, no this is supposed to be our night, your special night. I'm not going to ruin it Clare," he cooed, kissing her lips, as she pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder while whispering, "It's okay if you're tired Eli, I don't want to push it."

"I'm fine Clare, don't worry. I'm excited for tonight, I'm just really anxious," he whimpered, slowly climbing on top of his fiance, kissing her lips roughly. She moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue swarm into her warm mouth. He coaxed the outline of her bruised lips with his tongue, savoring the intoxicating taste her mouth gave off.

"I love you so much," she whispered in between kisses, pulling at Eli's belt buckle.

He smirked, groaning, "Someone is very eager tonight."

"What can I say? I just love you so much," she admitted seductively, as his pants quickly joined the floor with Clare's clothes. Clare squirmed underneath him, her bra rubbing against Eli's chest, causing him to go into a sexual frenzy, "You look so beautiful tonight Clare, just like any night...but you know, especially tonight."

"You look handsome Eli," her voice filled his ears, as his erection grew harder with each rub, each grind, and each kiss.

She pushed his shoulders down onto the bed, as she kissed his chest. Her tongue swirled over his skin, her lips becoming a type of suction. He was sexually anxious, wanting to touch every part of her. His hands roamed from her breasts, to her smooth, milky thighs.

"Hm," she raked her fingernails over his chest slowly, his abs quivering beneath each gentle touch.

"I love you so much," he groaned, his hands trailing up to the claps of her bra. She stopped her motions, breathing heavily, as Eli cupped her breasts, then whispered, "May I have the honor in taking this off?"

It was different; Eli asking for permission, and that made Clare's cheeks burn with delight. Usually they would rip each other's clothes off because they were both so excited to just get at it. But now that it was different, the gesture was greatly appreciated.

"Yes Eli, yes you can," she brought him into a kiss, as Eli squeezed the fabric beneath the valley of her breasts. Clare trembled, feeling his cold fingertips against her skin.

Eli quickly unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor, her panties quickly following, but then he remembered tonight was all about Clare, so he cupped her bare breasts, leading her onto her back. He flipped them over, so that now Clare could be pleasured with his actions. He licked the valley between her breasts, while looking up at her with lustful eyes, "I love you so much Clare."

Her lower region ached for his touch, as she arched her back into his hips, "I-I want you Eli."

"How bad do you want me?" he whispered against her ear, his cold breath causing chills to rise over her skin. Clare stroked her hand over his bare chest, placing her thumbs into the side of his boxers, "I want you Eli...really...really bad."

Her lust filled eyes stared into his clouded green orbs, as he palmed her breasts, "I guess it's only fair that I do what my lady wants...right?"

"Finally, you're catching on," she teased, as he kissed her lips, while Clare used her hands to pull down his boxers.

Eli felt relieved when the boxers had stopped restraining his pulsing erection. Clare glanced down, the blood rushing to her face quicker than humanly possible, "Sorry about that...I get excited really fast...you're just so... beautiful."

The sweat was slowly coming to Eli when she locked her legs around his waist, pushing him closer to her. Eli's hard on was poking her inner thigh, as he kissed her stomach, trying to distract his bodily functions. He stroked her thighs soothingly, latching his mouth around her nipple, swirling his tongue over her nipple.

"Ah!" she squeaked, and it shocked Eli, considering she was never much of a screamer...but apparently when he paid attention to her, and only her, he realized how much he has an effect on her.

He smirked with smugness, as his member throbbed, "Clare, I don't know how much longer I'll last. I need you."

"O-okay, do it. I'm ready," she moaned, locking her arms around his neck, as a he positioned himself at her core. He rubbed against her teasingly, only to get a slap to the chest, which he deserved.

"No teasing, I'm horny and wet, please," he rubbed his cock against her clit, to get her ready for him, but that only made her back arch in anticipation. The longer he teased, the more she needed.

He decided that the pained expression on her face knew she had had enough teasing for one night. Eli cupped her cheek, pulling her into a kiss, as he pushed into her.

The way her walls tightened around his length the moment they embraced physically was powerful. To describe it any further, would be quite difficult. Eli put his right hand on her shoulder, as he slowly jerked his hips into her.

"Oh god, so good," he chanted countless times, as Clare involuntarily clenched her walls around him.

"Deeper Eli, deeper," she ordered, raking her fingers through his hair, tugging at the locks. He trembled above her, trying his best not to finish so quickly. Clare kissed his lips, as Eli slowed his pace, even though it physically pained him.

She wanted it slow, and that's how she was going to get it.

Unexpectadely, Clare felt a drop of sweat touch her breasts, and Eli immediately panicked, "Oh my gosh...Clare I'm so-I'm sor-." He was cut off by her kiss, his slightly sweated scalp touching her dry forehead, "You're so sexy when you sweat."

"Really?" Eli's eyebrows cocked upwards, as she nodded eagerly, tugging at his bottom lip, "Really really..."

The self conscious part of Eli's mind had faded away quickly with Clare's reassuring words. He continued to push into her lovingly, filling her up with what she wanted, slow moving motions and wild kisses.

She felt loved, truly and realistically loved.

"I-I-I'm getting close Eli, I'm close," she groaned, her walls tightening suffocatingly around his cock, "Cum for me baby, cum for me."

Eli assisted his beautiful fiance, by using the pad of his thumb to rub vigorously over her bundle of nerves. She shuddered in pleasure, her back arching highly, her stomach against his pelvic region, as her legs shook. He continued to rub, applying as much pressure as he could without harming her. Her mouth parted widely, as he kissed the valley between her breasts, feeling the love sweat on her skin.

Eli's chest rubbed against hers, as her cum coaxed his cock. The warm fluid drove Eli up a wall, as he spilled into her, not being able to hold back as his body tensed. Clare arched her back up one last time, to help him out, as he laughed through heavy pants, "That...was...amazing."

"Told you slower was better," Clare's cheeks were beat red, as her breasts heaved up against his skin as he trembled above her.

Eli slowly pulled out of her, resting his member on top of her stomach, and remaining above her. He used his forearms to balance himself, as he kissed her lips, then her shoulder blades, and then her earlobe.

"Stop it Eli! That tickles!" she squealed beneath his naked body, as he flopped down beside her.

Out of instinct, she curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. Her curls brushed against his skin, as she whispered, "I can't wait until we get to stand up on that alter and say 'I do'.."

"It'll be memorable, that's for sure," he scoffed, kissing her temple sweetly, "I don't know what I'd do without you Clare...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, ever."

Tears trickled down both of their faces, the realization hitting them that life wouldn't be complete without them being with each other. If Eli had forgiven Imogen and taken her back, he would never be as happy as he was right now. If Clare would've stayed back with her parents and Owen, she wouldn't be nearly as happy as she was with the love of her life.

"I loved you before you were a tall human, so much," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, the two basking in the aftermath of bliss.

They both shared a brief kiss, before Eli reached over to the lamp, shutting off the only source of light in the room. The darkness consumed them, as Clare closed her eyes, only to hear Eli say, "If there's one thing I learned in our relationship...is that big things come in small packages."

**END OF BIG THINGS COME IN SMALL PACKAGES**

* * *

><p><strong>I know...before you complain, I decided not to put in the wedding, it just didn't seem to fit, so I decided it to end like this. I hope you enjoyed it, even though I cheated you guys out a bit. <strong>

I'm sorry! *forgive me*

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
